Lucy Leaves
by TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade
Summary: The typical Lucy leaves Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**The typical, Lucy leaves Fairy Tail. **

Chapter 1 – Today's going to be a good day.

Lucy waltzed up to Levy, today was going to be a good day. She felt happy and was smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Levy-chan!" greeted Lucy taking a seat opposite her and Wendy.

"Morning Lu-chan!"

"Hello Lucy-san!"

"Good morning Wendy!"

"You seem very happy today," smiled Wendy,

Lucy smiled back,

"Any particular reason?" winked Levy playfully,

"Awwww Levy-chan!" pouted Lucy cutely. "Have you seen Natsu round?"

"I think they went out the back?" said Wendy,

"They?" questioned Lucy,

"Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray." Wendy answered,

"Oh okay, that's sort of odd." said Lucy,

"It's okay if you want to go and see them Lu-chan," said Levy,

"Okay thanks Levy-chan, catch you's later!" Lucy stood up and left.

Lucy wandered around the back of the guild; she heard their voices and beamed even more. Her friends made her so happy. But before she turned the corner to see them, she heard them say her name and she caught the end of their conversation.

"-Lucy be okay?" Lucy recognised this to be Erza's voice,

"What about Wendy?" asked the voice she recognised to be Natsu's,

"Of course Wendy will be okay, she's a dragon slayer, idiot." said Gray,

"Lucy's strong, she'll be fine." said Natsu,

"But if she loses her keys during the fight and she has no one to rely on what will she do?" added Erza, "It's not that I don't trust her, but I feel like something bad might happen to her,"

"She has her whip if anything happens to her keys," said Natsu,

"She can't fight all her battles with that whip alone… I hate to say that but it's true." said Gray,

"Well the job requires at least five mages strong as both a team and individually." said Erza,

"Don't you think we are under-estimating her a bit?" said Natsu,

"That's not what we are doing Natsu, we're just taking precautions and keeping her safe… Remember how we all felt when we almost lost her in the clock against the Reborn Oracion Seis?" said Gray, "I'm not saying we cut Lucy out, hell I'd never want that! I'm just saying what if somebody accompanied her, just in case."

"I agree with Gray, but I do feel guilty for doubting Lucy like this." said Erza,

"But we're doing this for her safety, so we are only doing this because we care." said Natsu,

"So who is going to accompany her?" asked Gray.

Lucy began to silently move away from the corner, her team had indirectly just called her weak. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. Lucy broke off into a run upon hearing the last words of her friends as she was walking away. It was Natsu's voice,

"How about Lisanna?"

Lucy ran and ran and just kept running. She couldn't stop sobbing and she didn't want anyone to see her as the mess she was. She was crying because they had ruined her perfectly amazing mood, they didn't trust her to look after herself on a job, and that Natsu wanted Lisanna troubled her. It was not that Lucy had anything against Lisanna, it was more like: 'Lisanna could probably take care of the job by herself and then they wouldn't even need me anymore!'Why Lisanna? Why not Levy? or Cana? or even Juvia? Again, Lucy didn't have anything against Lisanna, but it troubled her that Natsu was the one to suggest it…. If Lisanna hadn't 'died', would Lucy still be part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail? Mirajane more than probably would have asked Lisanna to accompany the three crazy mages rather than her, and she would have never become part of Team Natsu…

Soon enough Lucy found herself at the doorstep of her apartment. She pushed the door open and slammed it behind her she ran inside throwing whip and keys to the side and herself onto her bed. She wept into the bed sheets and buried her head in the pillow. 'This is all they always thought of me the whole time! Maybe I should just go and leave them! Obviously I'm just hindering their work!' Lucy cried and cried, the morning turned to the afternoon and the sun descended in the sky as evening fell. Lucy then finally removed herself from her bed, she moved like a zombie to the freezer and pulled out a three litre tub of chocolate ice cream. She walked over to her cutlery draw and retrieved a massive dessert spoon. Lucy sat back on her bed with the rich chocolate ice cream and shovelled down ginormous spoonful's. Lucy was, as they call, eating her feelings. Lucy needed someone to confide in, but there was no Levy or Cana to hear her problems. Lucy knew she'd regret it but she pulled a golden key from the leather pouch she'd thrown aside. Lucy took a deep breath considering her options, then she summoned someone she knew would listen to her. At this point in time, she didn't mind who was there for her, as long as someone was.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Leo."

Loke appeared in a puff of smoke, he straightened his tie and pushed up his glasses with his index finger,

"You called Princess?" he said casting his gaze down upon her,

Loke noticed the sadness on her face and sat down beside her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" asked Loke,

Lucy didn't say anything, she just put down the ice cream and threw herself into Loke's arms and began sobbing into his chest.

"Oh did you finally realise your love for me?" smirked Loke flirtatiously.

Loke regretted his previous mark when a fist collided with his jaw painfully.

"Sorry Lucy. But seriously, what is wrong?" he asked again,

"I-" Lucy sobbed,

"Heard-" Lucy sobbed again,

"Them-" and again,

"Talking-" aannnnnnnd again.

"And they said that-" and again,

"I wasn't strong enough as an indiv-" and again,

"-dividual." she finally finished,

"Lucy, you can't take that to heart too much I'm sure they didn't mean it li-"

*smack* Fist on face.

"And then I realised just how hopeless I can be." her face painted with sorrow, "Everyone else always has to save me… I always have to rely on other people." she sighed,

Lucy sat up and wiped away her tears.

"But I'll prove them wrong! Just you wait Loke, I'll show them I don't need Lisanna to take care of me!" Lucy punched a fist in the air in triumph and her blonde fringe covered one chocolate brown eye,

"That's the spirit Lucy! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

Loke adjusted his glasses and disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Seriously," Lucy sighed, "That dingbat blew me off for some date!... Oh well, this calls for some ice cream."

Lucy picked up the spoon ready to dig into the icy and creamy goodness when Capricorn came into the corner of her mind suggested she should go on a diet. It's not her fault her boobs weigh a ton! Lucy's totally good day, hadn't gone quite as planned.

**Well hope you liked it, it's a bit short and doesn't really go anywhere but R & R please and the story shall continue! **

**~Hermit **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The mission

Lucy turned up to the guild that morning and approached the bar sliding onto a seat in front of Mira.

"Good morning Mira!" chirped Lucy,

"Hello Lucy!" smiled Mira.

Lucy felt a couple of taps of the shoulder and turned around.

"Oh, good morning Natsu," greeted Lucy,

Natsu didn't even wait for Lucy to say anything more; he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her over to Gray and Wendy.

"We are going on a job!" he announced proudly with his signature ear to ear smile.

"What about Erza?" asked Lucy playing dumb,

"What about me?" the Great Erza questioned too close to Lucy for comfort,

"Just… wondering if you were going on the job with us…?" squeaked Lucy in fear,

Erza resumed her normal calm self,

"Aaaahhh yes I am. I was worried you were talking about me behind back," said Erza,

"Of course not," smiled Lucy innocently,

"Lisanna will be joining us to," confirmed Erza as Lisanna approached everyone,

'And there it is' thought Lucy,

"Hi everyone! Hope you don't mind me tagging along!" piped up Lisanna,

Lisanna quickly glanced Lucy's way, Erza had obviously already informed her of the situation.

"No of course not!" smiled Lucy,

"Should be fun," smirked Gray,

"LOVE RIVAL!" shrieked Juvia, **Where did she come from?**

"Looking forward to it," nodded Erza,

"Like old times!" grinned Natsu,

"AYE SIR!" added Happy,

"I'm glad, Lisanna-san!" said Wendy curtly,

Charla nodded in agreement.

'Team Natsu seems to just keep getting bigger and bigger…. It's not that I don't want Lisanna to come, it's that it feels like they are underestimating me and to some extent almost replacing me.'

o0o

Team Natsu were confronted with the S-class mission before them. The job required them to investigate a peculiar case of a town affected by supposedly supernatural happens. The reward was 6 000 000 jewel, a million each if they were successful and didn't burn or wipe the place out.

"Wendy and Charla, your job is to go to the residential estate on the east side of town, Lucy and Lisanna, you will go to the west side. Ask the residents about what has been happening, anything they've seen and anything they might suspect." Erza ordered,

"Yes Erza-san,"

"Okay Erza,"

"Okay we'll see you later,"

And with that, the three mages and exceed split their separate ways.

"Natsu and Happy, you are going to the North, and Gray you're going to the South, I'm going to the Mayor." said Erza,

And with that the last group headed out.

Lucy and Lisanna walked down the cobblestone streets of the town. It was a fine afternoon, the sun was warm and the sky was a pretty sunset pink. They'd best hurry if they wanted to regroup before nightfall. Once they reached the West residential estate they walked up to the doors of each house asking about the paranormal incidents. Lucy jotted notes down on a note pad and Lisanna and her both examined them together.

Lucy hated to admit it, but in some ways, 'Lisanna _was_ of great help to her. Erza was normally the only other person with brains on the team… Not that Wendy was dumb; she just didn't have a lot to say often. Lisanna actually made a really good edition to team Natsu… Perhaps maybe Lisanna should just replace her and make everything better. Why is our team even called team _Natsu? _I mean it could have just as easily been team _Erza! _After all, as I recall, it was Erza who first brought us together. Because Erza was the one to ask Natsu and Gray to accompany her on a job, and Lucy was the one Mira asked to accompany the most destructive team in Fairy Tail!'

Lisanna and Lucy finally finished gathering information and began walking back to town square where they started as they continued analysing there information. When Lucy and Lisanna reached the town square, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Wendy had already arrived and they were the last back. Wendy's big brown eyes depicted those of a little girl who had just been notified of the reason behind Lisanna's presence.

The seven mages plus two exceeds, put together all their information. It was determined that there had been disappearances only at night; the many deaths were usually left on display somewhere with each victim strangely or gruesomely murdered. Some had a vampire marks on their necks but sometimes on other parts of the body, others had been decapitated or had their eyeballs spooned out. There were even some cases of missing limbs, organs and ripped out insides particularly…. intestines…. They were usually left as murdered and found in the daylight… Apparently no one dared go outside at night in fear of being eaten. There were also rumours someone tried to track down the murderer to the nearby mountains in dead of night. The tracker was found stoned the very next day and dumped on the road impaled with a sign post that read 'keep out' in black blood. Team Natsu had determined the killer was indeed not human, after all, how many humans had black blood? The obvious assumption was vampire. But was there really such a thing? Perhaps a mage with an unusual fetish?

Meanwhile they waited for night, the team indulged in snacks at a local café. Natsu stuffed his face, Gray stripped, Erza ate countless strawberry cheesecakes, Wendy had a chocolate sundae, Lisanna ate a light meal and Lucy didn't eat anything. All of a sudden she was self-conscious of everything, including her weight. That night it took everything she had to not start crying in front of everyone, instead she smiled at her team mates acting like nothing was new, and attracting the public's attention as usual. Lucy loved how this was her friends idea of _normal _she felt privileged to call them her family, she just wished that she was stronger so she protect them and herself better. Lucy remembered that time facing Hikaru Kain on Tenroujima Island… Him pulling her up by the head, her body limp…. Useless… Natsu couldn't save her… and she sure as hell couldn't exactly save herself… Luckily, miracles exist.

**Please read and review, **

**Lucy will leave eventually I promise, **

**Story is just moving along a little slower than I thought D: **

**Hope you like it so far! **

**~Hermit **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The illusionist

The mages headed out. They followed the road of suspicion toward the mountains. There was a sign post at the base of the mountain for tourism purposes. Two signs pointed right, and three pointed left. Lucy, Lisanna, Happy and Natsu went right, and Erza, Gray, Charla and Wendy went left. Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy suffered in awkward silence. Well, that was until,

"I feel like fish!" chirped Happy.

No one commented on his remark only casted him a glance and continued trekking on. They reached another fork in the path, one sign read 'Heaven's peak' and the other read 'Hell's drop'. Normally, Lucy would have shivered at just the name, 'Hell's drop', but the recent comments about her capabilities and strength had seemed to have changed her state of thinking.

"I'm going this way." said Lucy,

She began walking in the direction of Hell's drop. But she felt a warm hand clasped around her wrist. Lucy twisted her head slightly and glanced back at the owner of the hand.

"No Luce, I'll go that way." said Natsu pulling her back and himself forward.

"Fine." she responded nonchalantly,

Whether people saw right through her or not, Lucy's mood was all over the place. One minute she was happy just appreciating being with her friends, and the next she was angry, cursing them for every second they doubted her. Right at this moment she was clouded with anger perhaps even a little hate. She took long strides on her way to Heaven's peak, not even bidding Natsu goodbye and good luck back at the fork. She could hear Lisanna's footsteps following her from a slight distance behind her. Lucy didn't turn and wait though; she simply marched on like she wasn't even there. Finally, Lucy and Lisanna reached Heaven's peak. There was a spectacular view of the villages and towns nearby, the twinkling stars adorned the sky, and the moon light lit up their surroundings like a spherical white glow stick. There was another silence, a time of nothingness except for a hoot of a few owls and the singing of cicadas. A cool breeze swept across the girls' shoulders, picking up Lucy's golden blonde hair as it went. Lucy looked out upon the world below her, with an eye of determination; it was indeed strange to see Lucy like this. Lucy heard a twig snap behind her and whipped her head around to see a silhouetted figure amongst the trees. Lucy drew the whip from her belt and Lisanna took over into tigress. The figure multiplied with every hit between the two girls. There were now multiple copies of one hooded figure surrounding them.

"You two make a hopeless pair you know…" said the hooded figure, "You don't work together, you're attacks are mainstream, you have different motives, and have no sense of common ground." he snorted.

Lucy and Lisanna didn't say anything.

"And it looks like fear's got your tongue." he said,

There was a quick dash around them and both girls fell to their knees. Lisanna's entire body crashed to the ground unconscious first, but out of pure instinct, Lucy's hand grabbed something in an instant. In surprise at her own reflexes and firm grasp she looked up into the eyes of the hooded figure. She'd somehow managed to get a hold of his wrist even despite his record speed. His eyes were a deep red-ish brown, she could see some light brown hair from under his hood, scruffy and stringy falling in front of his eyes.

"What?" he asked sourly.

"It's you who's been behind all the attacks!" she said,

"No." he replied simply,

"If that was I, you'd be on a side walk with no blood left in your feeble body." he chuckled wriggling out of her grip.

Lucy gritted her teeth. 'Feeble' had seemed to have crossed a line.

"Well then if it wasn't you who was it?" she demanded,

"Hold your horses. I'll get there." he said irritated,

"Get on with it then." she folded her arms sourly,

"Someone's in a bad mood." he laughed,

"I said get on with it." she growled,

"You're one of the mages they sent to find their 'murderer' aren't you?" he asked firstly,

"Yes, that's right." she said slightly more patiently,

"Well you see, I'm a mage as you can tell; but I do not belong to a guild. I have to earn some money in some way or another do I not? So one day someone asked me what kind of magic I have, I answered,' illusion magic Sir.' and then he told me he'd pay me to make it look like he died so he could leave this town and start anew. I accepted his request, and soon I became well-known for my work. I began to get more and more customers. So no, I didn't murder those people, they are simply illusions of their deaths people have seen. They all paid me to help them fake their deaths and now they are off to their next destination." he explained,

"But why would people go to such extreme measures just to start over?" asked Lucy,

"Silly naïve girl, you've obviously had to run away from something before haven't you?" he said.

"How did you know?" she asked,

"I could see it in your eyes." he answered, "You still wanna run away now, don't you?"

"….Maybe." she responded,

"Maybe doesn't get you anywhere, you gotta say yes or no and don't look back. The way of the world is to move forward… Now bugger off with your friends." he said turning his back.

Lucy stood up and walked after him grabbed him by the wrist again. She spun him back round to face her and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"To say what you have just said, you must have to have been through a lot." she said,

Tears slipped down Lucy Heartfilia's cheeks and splashed onto the stranger's shoulder.

"You trust people too much." he said softly,

"I'm just going off intuition." said Lucy,

"Why are you crying?" he asked,

"Because I've met tones of great people with sad and terrible pasts, but the fact that you can't even talk about your own past with anyone must make it even worse." she said still hugging him.

"How do you know I've never told anybody?" he asked,

"Because if you had, you would think differently." she said,

"Whatever." he replied,

He pushed Lucy away.

"I best be off now I'm busted, I'll be taking my business to the next town." he said, "Take your friends and get out of here, tell the Mayor you killed me or something. That girl will wake up soon, I just hit a pressure point that sends her off into a sleeping state."

The hooded stranger turned on his heel and began walking off again.

"Wait!" she said,

"What is it this time?" he asked,

"Take me with you." she demanded,

"What? That's out of the question. You belong to a legal guild, I'm just another lowlife scraping by." he said.

"Let me find you in the next town. If we tell the Mayor you're dead I'll have a million jewel reward to take and run away with. I need to leave…. I need to stop being weak, incapable, useless…. _Feeble!_..." she sighed,

"Look, not that I wouldn't enjoy your company, in fact I would actually appreciate it. But you shouldn't get too involved with someone like me." he said,

"What town will you be at next?" she asked,

"Aerilon." he replied,

"And what's your name?" she asked,

The man paused for a moment in hesitation…

"….. Jeremiah." he said, "What's yours?"

"Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"You to, Jeremiah."

**Yaaaay finally Lucy is about to leave! I hope you like where this story is going? Read and review me what you think? **

**So I'm really not sure what pairings I want to feature right now, so I think I'm going to just go with it and see what kind of reviews or requests I get. **

**I hope you don't mind OCs? I don't know how significant Jeremiah will end up being, but I'm just gonna go with wherever this plot takes me and not plan anything out for a change. So yeah, kool, I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you for the reviews; **

**Milliana Cheney : I don't know what it shall be yet! **

**BlueMoonMillennium : Thank you so much for your positive feedback! I really appreciate it! Your review actually gave me motivation to write this chapter! I won't be making this a NaLu btw **** anyway thanks for the review! **

**Until next chapter folks! **

**Bye byeeeee! **

**~Hermit **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Tears

Lucy picked up Lisanna carefully trying not to hurt her flawless body. She began walking back down to the fork and thought to herself, 'I'm going to go back to Fairy Tail, and without notifying anyone, I'm going to leave, and not come back until I'm confident I can protect my friends… I'm going to find Jeremiah and see where things go from there… Maybe he can help me train, but then maybe training will be simply going about his business with him…' Natsu and Happy saw Lucy approaching him with Lisanna in her arms.

"Lisanna!" Natsu rushed over to Lisanna and picked her up from Lucy into his arms.

"It's over now." said Lucy,

She gave him a weak smile and kept walking to meet up with Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charla.

"Lucy!" Natsu called after her,

"I'm fine, Natsu," she smiled as she kept walking.

When Lucy approached the rest of team Natsu they were staring at her. It was then she had realised she was crying. She swept away her tears and smiled toward them,

"Natsu, Happy and Lisanna are coming. It's over now." said Lucy,

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Erza,

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied trying not to cry.

The thought of leaving her friends and everything that meant anything to her was painful indeed. But she knew there was worse that could happen to her. She remembered Erza's story in the Tower of Heaven, she remembered Gray's story of Deliora and Ul, she even remembered Cana's story of forever not being able to tell her dad she was his daughter because she kept feeling like she wasn't strong enough. In fact, she now finally understood how Cana felt. In fact, there situation was a little alike, the difference was, even Cana could protect her friends, and Lucy felt like she couldn't.

o0o

After retrieving the reward and heading back to Fairy Tail. Lucy thought over and over her decision, but no matter what alternatives were considered, she kept coming back to the same thought. Lucy Heartfilia decided she was going to leave Fairy Tail.

She took one last look around the guild hall. She didn't know that she would be coming back, but no matter what, she knew she would miss this place and these people. She mentally apologised to Levy, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Levy-chan…. I promise I'll give you my book to read when I'm finished… I promise..' Lucy turned and walked out the guild doors, she began walking toward her apartment, when something caught her shoulder. Lucy turned around,

"Gray?" she said,

"Lucy, you're crying….. You haven't been yourself since we went on that job… Erza said you looked like you needed time alone but, I think you're about to do something rash." he said,

"Gray…. Can you keep a secret?" she asked,

'I don't know why I am telling him this… I didn't want to tell a soul…'

"Of course I can." said Gray,

"Promise you will not tell anyone else! No matter what!" she demanded as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I promise." he said.

"I'm leaving…." she said quietly,

"You're what!?" he asked,

"You heard me…." she turned away again,

"Lucy, don't go. This is your family and your home! and you're going to toss it away like garbage!?" he yelled after her,

"No Gray! I'm the garbage!" she turned back and yelled,

Tears streamed down her face, she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and began running. Running and not stopping, Gray didn't even follow her. Rain began pouring down onto the streets of Magnolia as the blonde sprinting down them. Turning on to Strawberry Street her thoughts weren't clear. 'Shows how much you care, if you couldn't even come after me!' She sobbed. It never occurred to her that he would respect and understand her situation. She ran into her apartment dripping wet and slammed the door behind her. She took a warm shower and changed her clothes. After visiting the landlady and paying off her last months' worth of rent, she threw only her novel and remaining cash into a bag and left.

She trudged through the rainy streets of Magnolia once more and finally reached the train station. She boarded a train to Aerilon and took one last look at the platform she would be leaving behind. She saw Natsu at the platform running after the train calling out her name.

"NATSU!" she called out extending an arm out to the platform as the train drifted away.

Natsu slowly disappeared, and she realised she was just imagining it. She guessed deep down she was hoping was just wanted someone to come after her, and tell her what she was worth. Tears drifted away along with the station and she sunk back into her seat. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and her eyes widened,

"Loke."

Loke pulled her into his chest in a hug. She sobbed silently, she didn't want to come off to Loke as weak.

"It's okay princess, cry if you like." he stroked her head soothingly,

"Where are you heading now?" he asked,

"Aerilon." she said,

"I'll be with you, every step of the way." he said,

"Surely you have a date to get back to." she sniffled,

"You're the only important date I'll ever have." he assured her,

"But I wasn't before, and I certainly wasn't back in Edolas." she scowled,

"Well I'll always be by your side unless you order me away. Starting now." he said.

"Thank you, Loke." she smiled,

"You're welcome, Luce." he hugged her again.

'Luce…. just like Natsu would say…..'

Lucy fell asleep on Loke's chest. He looked down at her with a sad smile, it hurt him to see Lucy like this, it was so out of character for her….

**Yaaaay another chapter done! **

**Sorry this chapter is a bit of a short one, but this is all I wanted to do in this chapter**

**Please leave some feedback in the reviews, **

**Thank you to my reviewers so far I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**Thanks for reading, **

**I'll try update soon! **

**Cheers! **

**~Hermit! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Aerilon

Destination: Aerilon

Arrival time: 4pm

Lucy grabbed her bag and got off the train. She picked up a flyer with the map on the back and studied it for a moment. Minutes later, she set off walking down unknown streets of the town. Aerilon was surprisingly a big town; there were lots of shops and cafés, and lots of residential estate as well. She took a left turn onto Garabolg road and approached a dark inn. She went inside and spotted a hooded figure sitting by the bar sculling down drink after drink of intoxicating beer. Lucy walked up to the figure and occupied the seat next to him.

"I see you meant what you said." said Jeremiah,

"Of course I did." said Lucy,

"But how did you find me in such a large town, may I ask?" he questioned,

"I'm a smart girl." she replied with a smirk,

"No need to get cocky, just tell me how?" he asked,

"When I hugged you on Heaven's peak, you smelt like beer. I tracked you down to the least popular and most hidden inn in town." she said,

"Clever girl. But why is such an innocent girl like you so familiar with the scent of beer? I would never have pinned you as a drinker." Jeremiah smirked,

"Back at my guild, drinking was a part of everyday life." said Lucy chuckling at the memories,

"Have you ever had a drink before?" he asked,

"Yes, and I'd prefer to not try it again." she said remembering that one time with Erza and Levy.

Jeremiah laughed softly, "You have a chance to start anew, and you don't have to be your old self. Live on the edge!"

Jeremiah lifted his head slightly and Lucy could see his smile. It wasn't a big toothy grin like Natsu's. It was like a mischievous smirk. Lucy returned his smile,

"I suppose you're right. Why not live on the edge?" she shrugged,

"Exactly!" Laughed Jeremiah,

He grabbed his beer mug and pressed it up to her lips forcing her to chug a swallow down.

"GGGAAHH!" she gagged,

Smack! *Fist on face*.

"You don't hit real hard sweet heart." he remarked,

"Don't test me." Lucy scowled,

"Not quite yet I won't. Come with me, I'll show you back to my house." he said,

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Well where else are you expecting to sleep?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Look I know you have big titties, but I'm not going to rape you!" he finished.

Lucy was speechless, but she stood up and followed him. After walking in silence for about half an hour, they reached an apartment in a shabby looking building. Lucy was worried what the interior was like if this was the exterior. But luckily, the inside was a pleasant surprise. There was a good sized kitchen, a queen sized bed and a sofa bed in the living room. Lucy set her bag down next the sofa and crashed onto it. She huffed and sighed, she turned her head and saw Jeremiah pulling a pan and ingredients out of his pantry.

"You cook?" asked Lucy,

"I live alone and I can't blow my jewel on take-out. So yes." he answered smiling her way,

"You're cooking for me to?" asked Lucy,

"Of course I am. You're cooking tomorrow night." he said,

"Okay." said Lucy,

"You can cook right?" Jeremiah smiled goofily,

"Yeah, of course! Well… that was when I actually got to cook… An old friend of mine used to always break into my house and either eat all my food or burn my kitchen down!" she laughed nervously,

"Natsu Dragneel right?" he questioned,

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked,

"I read Sorcerer's Weekly for homework, Lucy Heartfilia." he said,

It was strange hearing her name roll of his tongue like that…. It was then that Lucy noticed, Jeremiah was still wearing his hood.

"Jeremiah?" asked Lucy sitting up,

"Yes?" he turned away from his pan focusing on her,

"Can you take your hood off?" she asked in curiosity,

"No." he said firmly.

"But, you're going to have to some time!" she argued,

"Not today." he growled.

Normally, Lucy would have backed down with his firm words. But he was right, she didn't have to be who she used to be anymore. And so… Lucy marched up to him and made a reach for his hood, but Jeremiah caught her wrist. Lucy stared into his red eyes. **I'm calling his eyes red, for arguments sake. **He stared into hers. In the moment of silence between them, his other hand reached up and pushed back his hood. But that wasn't all he pulled back, along with the hood he also seemed to be pulling off a mask that covered half of his face. Under the mask his skin was cracked, jagged black cracks like lightning scraped down his face. And on top of that, red raked scratched marks as if he's been struck by a beast. Lucy simply stood, absolutely stunned. Jeremiah released her wrist and pulled a contact out of right eye. His eye was white, plain white. Lucy's jaw dropped slightly into a small gape.

"What happened?" she asked,

"I'll tell you, someday…" he said.

Jeremiah was strange, she couldn't quite understand him. He turned his back to her and continued cooking like nothing happened. 'What kind of past could Jeremiah possibly have?' she thought.

Minutes later Jeremiah began serving the dinner and Lucy began setting the table for them both. He had a small round oak dining table, just big enough for the two of them. Lucy walked over to his cutlery draw looking for his forks…. She could find knives and spoons, but no forks. Eventually she found a couple hidden away in a fancy box with a lock and a key on top. Lucy placed a fork out on the table as Jeremiah brought in the food.

*SMASH! CLATTER!*

The plates and the food smashed to the ground and Jeremiah jumped back smashing himself into the kitchen cabinets. Lucy froze but turned her head to look at Jeremiah. He looked absolutely terrified; his tough and slightly arrogant front had suddenly disappeared. He clutched his eye, whimpered, then let out loud sobs.

"GET RID OFF THE FORK!" he screamed at her,

Lucy unfroze and disposed of the forks hiding them from his sights. She then rushed over to him on the floor and held him by the shoulders, she tried to comfort him but was lost for words… seeing him like this….

"It's okay." she whispered into his ear pulling him into a hug.

She could feel his heart racing and his heavy sobs making his body almost jump.

"Get off me." he pushed her.

Lucy fell onto her butt in front of him.

"Go away. You can't see me like this."

Lucy didn't move. She _couldn't _move.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he screamed.

"Jeremi listen to me-" began Lucy,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" he screamed mid-sob.

"Please just listen!" Lucy begged,

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" he cried.

His red eye stared at her intensely; she could tell his white one was to even if she couldn't tell by sight. Droplets of water leaked from his eyes. Lucy hadn't known him for long, but she already felt so close to him… and seeing him like this…. destroyed her on the inside… her heart was almost breaking. He had shown her so much kindness already, he was there for her…. and now it was her turn to be there for him. So Lucy didn't move away, but she crawled toward him and sat next to him against the kitchen cabinets. Jeremiah seemed trapped, trapped in a traumatising memory and Lucy had an idea to try and help him back to his usual self. Lucy stood up, and extended to him a hand in the same way Natsu had done to her in the Grand Magic Games.

"Come on, Jeremiah, let's get out and about for a while." she smiled faintly,

Jeremiah didn't reply, not even so much as lifted his head so their eyes met.

"Let's go on a camping trip! Get away from this place for a while. I'm sure any business commitments and such can wait, consider it…. leave," she smiled,

Jeremiah didn't take her hand but stood up and pulled his hood and mask over his face. He put his contact back in and blinked a few times. He didn't even look at her as he pulled out a bag from behind his door and headed out. He wiped his eyes and spoke a few words in a quiet murmur.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Lucy,

"I said, are you coming or what?" he said sourly,

"There's the Jeremiah I know and love!" she smiled, **Love in a friendly way guys. **

"You don't know me." he growled,

Lucy looked taken aback…

"I'm…. ummm…. I'm coming." she murmured.

**And another chapter has been completed! Hope you like Jeremiah, cause he ain't going anywhere anytime soon! Soon we will find out about Jeremiah's past! I'm excited to reveal it to you all, so keep being awesome and reviewing and favouriting and following and all that kind of awesome stuff and this fanfiction will continue its roll. I swear this is actually the fastest I have continuously updated a chapters of a fanfiction! I have wrote several other fanfictions for Fairy Tail. 'Fairy Tail- Do fairies have tails?' is my first fic, it features StiLu and some NaLu and is so far about 32 of something chapters. I've also written 'Remembering' which is a Fairy Tail/Alice in Wonderland crossover that will probably end up being NaLu. I've also written 'Fairy Tail Festival' which was more of a fun one to get away from all the serious fics which will probably make the pairings seem harem-ish? haha… And then there is this 'Lucy leaves' which I has so far been a pleasure writing when I get some really good feedback and proof you liked it! **

**Well enough of my rambling! **

**Thank you reviewers, you are so amazing, **

**Thank you especially BlueMoonMillenium, you have been awesome motivation and I'm glad you liked Jeremiah! **

**Until next chapter all! **

**Cheers viewers. **

**~Hermit! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Constellations and Aerilon views

Lucy trekked up the forest mountain with Jeremiah by her side. There was an awkward silence all the way and they didn't make eye contact. Lucy would occasionally glance his way to make sure he was okay, and Jeremiah would look her way from under his hood when she looked away. Finally they reached the top and found themselves at a clearing. She could see an amazing view looking over Aerilon. The lights of the town were like fireflies dancing upon the dark streets,

"Beautiful view from here." she said, "You seem to like the mountains…"

"Yeah… but, I thought you'd like the view of the stars most of all…" he said, "You're a celestial wizard after all…"

"Weekly Sorcerer right?" she said staring up,

"No… Just general knowledge." he said.

Jeremiah rolled out his sleeping bag and Lucy did the same.

"No tent?" she asked,

"No, sleeping under the stars." he said,

Another awkward silence was present between them. Lucy started gathering sticks from the edge of the clearing. All of a sudden she was confronted with the suited flirt she knew so well.

"Loke?" she greeted,

"Hi Princess, how are you?" he asked,

"I'm fine…. There's someone I'd like you to meet…" said Lucy,

Lucy dropped the sticks at the base of coals and turned to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, this is Loke… and Loke this is Jeremiah…" she introduced nervously,

Jeremiah nodded toward Loke as he set to work lighting the fire.

"Is he your spirit?" he asked Lucy,

"Spirit and friend." said Lucy,

"Take care of Lucy for me." said Loke to Jeremiah,

Loke disappeared with a poof.

"Well it's late, I'm going to sleep." said Jeremiah sliding into his sleeping bag by the fire.

"Goodnight Jeremiah." said Lucy,

There was a pause of hesitation then.

"Goodnight, Lucy…"

Lucy's eyes stared off into the constellations above her; it truly was a beautiful night. She tried to make sense of what had happened today… he was surprisingly happy when she had met him at the bar. She didn't expect him to be like that…. then when he was serving dinner and pulled back his hood, and she saw him slam himself back into the floor. How he had so coldly told her to get moving out of his apartment, and how they trekked up the mountain in silence. He seemed confused, whether or not to open up to her… Lucy decided she wouldn't push it, he said he would tell her one day… and she trusted him. Slowly her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

o0o

The next morning Lucy half woke and groaned. She could hear birds chirping, see the sun blaring through her eyelids, smell the smoke from the fire and took a breath of fresh morning air in. She groaned as she tried to move. Her body was sore from sleeping on the ground; it was rock hard with the grass as her only pillow other than the waterproof sleeping bag and pillow. She attempted to open her eyes but found it a very slow and painful process; they just didn't want to open. Slowly her surroundings became clearer. Near the campfire which was merely coals, Lucy saw Jeremiah chugging down alcohol from a large bottle.

"Jeremiah…. It's a bit early to be drinking…" she murmured as the rubbed her eyes and began sitting up.

Jeremiah just chuckled to himself a little bit and kept drinking.

"You and Cana would be good friends…" she sighed,

"Who's Cana?" he asked,

"An old friend that no one can beat when it comes to drinking…. except Bacchus…" she answered,

"Ah, Bacca-chan!" Jeremiah snorted,

"You know him?" asked Lucy,

"Do business with him all the time." said Jeremiah.

"What sort of business?" asked Lucy,

"As well as helping people fake their deaths, I also work as information broker and trade info for info. I collect and trade information to and from guild to guild for a good lot of jewel or for information to keep for myself." he said.

"Even Fairy Tail?" she asked,

"Yes, even Fairy Tail. I only associate with one member per guild, and they are bound by contract to not speak a word of it unless given consent." he said,

"Which member of Fairy Tail do you associate with?" Lucy asked,

Jeremiah took another swig of alcohol.

"Gray Fullbuster." he said simply.

'Gray….'

Lucy decided to change the subject now,

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked,

"How should I know? It's your turn to cook today." he said.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but found herself lost for words….

"You didn't bring anything to eat? Did you?" he asked,

"No…. no matter, I can just call Virgo… or even Sagittarius to help me hunt around here." she said smartly,

"Or we could just do it without your spirits." he said with a smirk pulling out two bows and arrows from his bag.

"Why did you bring them?" she asked,

"I like to hunt." he said,

"But why would you hunt something so innocent for just pure enjoyment!?" she demanded,

"Why do you eat something so innocent just for avoiding starvation?" he asked,

Lucy didn't know how to retaliate this.

"We don't have to slaughter the animal population, I just suggest we hunt breakfast." he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." she said impatiently snatching from him the bow.

"Well then sweetheart; first, do you even know how to use that?" he asked pointing to the bow she had taken from him, "And second, you do realise what you are wearing right?" he smirked.

Lucy looked down at her attire; she was only wearing her bra and underwear! Lucy's face turned scarlet with embarrassment, and that's when she realised that running away without packing clothes was indeed, a bad idea. She screamed a little bit and snatched up her sleeping bag holding it around her rather like a towel and scouted around for the rest of her clothes. Jeremiah laughed and Lucy had the urge to Lucy kick the hell out of him, but finding her clothes was a priority. They were beside her sleeping bag when she went to sleep, so where could they gone?

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" she screamed,

"Calm your tits." he smiled devilishly, "I burnt them." he said calmly,

"YOU WHAT!?" Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head,

"I burnt them." he repeated equally as calm.

"Fine. That's how you wanna play huh?" Lucy smirked,

Lucy reached for her keys from the leather pouch on the ground beside her. Her keys were gone.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she began screaming _again. _

Jeremiah jingled her keys in front of her teasingly. Lucy dove at him, forgetting about her semi-nakedness and unintentionally pinned him to the ground in a desperate attempt to snatch back her keys. Jeremiah's smirked disappeared and a just noticed blush appeared on his cheeks. In the moment he was stunned, Lucy snatched back her keys. It was then Lucy had become aware of the awkward situation and she retreated back to her sleeping bag in an instant, with an equally as flushed face.

"I didn't really burn your clothes." he said handing her back her clothes.

"That was really mean." she pouted,

"It was just a bit of harmless fun!" he argued,

"Whatever." she said whilst reclothing herself, "So are you going to teach me how to use this thing or what?" she asked picking up the bow.

"Well, first off, you need arrows." he said smirking as usual.

"Well DUH!" she remarked,

"You know what they say about blondes…." he trailed off in a snigger.

"LUCY KICK!"

"Ouch! Had to be the balls didn't it?!"

"Payback."

**Hope you liked this chapter, **

**Please tell me what you think, **

**Next chapter will continue Lucy and Jeremiah's camping trip, **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Thank you for the reviewers; **

**BlueMoonMillenium: Thank you so much for your ongoing support! I think I love you! **

**SilenTaku: Thank you Taku-chan! Although I am still not sure whether this should be a Jeremiah x Lucy or not… it wasn't going to be to start with but who knows? **

**Thanks again, **

**~Hermit!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Steep slope

Lucy picked up the bow loaded with the arrow and pulled back the steel string to her cheek. Jeremiah walked over to her and corrected her stance as he saw fit, lifting her elbow slightly and aligning her aim. Jeremiah gave her a nod and Lucy mentally prepared to fire. She blinked and calmed herself; she released the string and arrow and smiled lightly. The arrow sliced through the air and skewered through three golden flying fish at once. Lucy lowered her bow and sighed with glassy eyes.

"Are you sure these will taste any good?" she asked Jeremiah,

"Of course, these are golden flying fish, only known to be found round these parts and sold famously in Aerilon." he explained.

Lucy and Jeremiah approached their kill, the arrow had pierced clean through three at once.

"Good work. I've never met someone who could kill three birds with one stone." he smirked,

"You say that like it's a good thing." she said,

"Well why not?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

The two brought the freshly caught fish back to the campfire and Lucy paused for a second in thought.

"How do you prepare it?" she asked,

"Cook it?" he suggested like it was obvious.

Lucy prepared the food in no time and was hesitant to take a bite. Eventually she dared to try this so called delicacy and took a bite. Surprisingly it tasted really good.

"I told you so." said Jeremiah catching her expression.

After finishing off the fish they found themselves drowning in boredom.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lucy,

"How about some target practice?" he suggested,

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she wondered out loud,

Jeremiah stood up and took multiple steps back. He created several illusion copies of himself,

"Shoot at the real me?" said all copies and himself at once,

"What if I actually get you?" she said,

"Not possible." he said,

"So you're none of them then?" she asked,

"I didn't say that." they all chanted,

"This is seriously creepy." she muttered to herself, "But justify how you are going to save yourself if I shoot you?" she demanded,

"I'll stop the arrow before it hits me." he replied simply.

"If you're sure?" she smirked,

**Whoa Lucy got daring!? D: **

"Sure." said his multiple copies.

Lucy picked up the bow and loaded one arrow. She lifted her elbow slightly and checked her aim remembering Jeremiah's corrections. Lucy didn't want to show her nerves and anxiety rattling from within her. She wanted to prove she wasn't afraid, but she was down to the bone terrified. What if she did shoot him? She observed each Jeremiah carefully, she knew it was hopeless trying to tell them apart, so, she'd just have to go with her instinct. She scanned each one… she couldn't even follow her non-existent instincts. Then so at random, she shot. The arrow soared through the air, and Jeremiah clasped two hands in front of him catching the arrow before it hit him.

"How did you know?" he asked,

"I didn't." she said,

"Well…. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.." he teased.

Lucy pouted.

"So what now?" she asked,

"I don't know. What do you usually do for fun?" he asked as his illusionary selves disappeared.

"I used to go to the guild or take a job… Natsu would break into my apartment from time to time and I'd spend my time kicking him out. I also used to write a novel." she said.

"A writer huh? By the way, didn't you and Dragneel have a thing?" he asked,

"NO!" she screamed red-faced. "Natsu probably likes Lisanna." said Lucy,

"Lisanna? As in the Demon's sister?" asked Jeremiah,

"The one you knocked out when we first met… She's the youngest Strauss take-over sibling." explained Lucy.

"She's not nearly as scary as her sister." he said bluntly.

"You know Mirajane?" Lucy asked,

"When we were younger I met her. I think they were all on a job and I saw them…. They were meeting my father who sent them the request. My father was the Mayor." he said,

"What about your mother?" she asked,

Jeremiah didn't say anything, didn't even move at first. He just stayed silent as a tear brimmed from his left eye. Lucy never noticed it before, but like Erza, Jeremiah only ever cried out of one eye, his left eye. He stood up slowly,

"I'm sorry." he said,

Jeremiah turned and ran... he disappeared into the trees and Lucy ran after him.

"JEREMIAH!?" she yelled out running after him.

He had already disappeared, but she couldn't give up.

"Open the gate of the Lion, I open thee, Leo!" she summoned,

"Yes Princess?"

"Jeremiah ran off… Can you help me look? I'm sorta worried." she asked,

"Of course Princess." he said.

Loke began searching and Lucy pulled out another golden key.

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!"

"Yes Princess?"

"Please help me look for my friend Jeremiah?"

"Of course Princess, punishment time?"

"No Virgo." she said flatly.

Virgo ran off in a didn't direction to Loke, and Lucy went a separate way as well. Lucy ran and ran for hours, but she couldn't find him. It was around lunch time and she was hungry. She could feel her magic drained and Loke and Virgo had returned to the Celestial world. The good morning weather had turned sour and storm cloud weighing with rain hung above her.

"JEREMIAH?" she called out for the hundredth time.

Her voice echoed down the mountain but still no response. She ignored her hunger pangs and pressed on looking for him. The rain poured down on her, her blue and white top was becoming see through, and her blue skirt was heavy and wet. Lucy felt cold, shivers took over her body and she fought the desire to summon Horologium. She couldn't waste any time and she searched at such a fast rate. She found herself running, and running, and running, and running, and running. Lucy felt her foot snag on something then screamed as she tripped onto the leave covered grounds. She screamed as she slipped and tumbled down the steep slope too fast too slow down. Lucy winced as she felt her head and spine hit something hard. Lucy slipped away from consciousness as the blackness engulfed her.

…..

….

…..

…

"LUCYYYY!"

**Woohoo another chappie! Hope you liked it, **

**Reviews, follows and favourites greatly appreciated,**

**Thanks, **

**~Hermit **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Jeremiah's story

Lucy was half awake; she felt a cool breeze on one side and the heat of a fire on the other. She cracked her eyes open and wriggled a bit in what felt like her sleeping bag. Eventually she her surroundings began to fall into place as she woke from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and remembered how her head had ached. Her spine was stiff and she was sure she could feel a bruise or two. And then she remembered what happened before she had blacked out.

"Jeremiah!" she called sitting upright like a rocket.

"Lucy,"

Lucy felt Jeremiah's warm hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand covering her bra strap. Wait- Her bra strap!?

"WHAT HAVE YOU-"

"OI!" he pushed her neatly folded clothes, whip and keys toward her.

"You were going to get a cold if you stayed in those soaking wet clothes. I dried them by the fire and folded them for you. You should be thanking me." he said.

"THANKING YOU!? It's your fault I was running through wind and rain trying to find you! Your fault I fell down that hill!" she accused,

"You didn't have to chase me down! I didn't ask you to." he said coldly.

"Don't you ever just let someone care about you!? You're going to make this my fault because I care? You tell me what the hell is going on with you!" she retorted,

"Lucy…. can I tell you later…. it's hard for me to tell you…" he said quietly.

"….sure." she said rather ticked off.

Lucy commanded Jeremiah to face the other way, and she slid out of her sleeping bag and pulled on her clothes… They were warm like the fire… and Jeremiah's hand. And then it occurred to her.

"Did you take off my clothes?" asked Lucy,

Jeremiah turned back round to face her…

"Uhhh…. yeah." he replied awkwardly.

Lucy went red faced.

"LUUUUCCCYY KICK!"

Later on the two sat by the fire after finishing their dinner.

"Tonight's another nice night." said Lucy looking up at the stars and the moon,

"Sure is. Nice night. Nice company." he commented looking up also.

"What's it like being in a guild?" asked Jeremiah,

These words were familiar to Lucy… that time in Edolas… someone had said them to Natsu… Natsu… She already missed Fairy Tail and her team… and a lot.

"It's fun… Amazing actually." she said with a sad yet happy smile.

"Then why did you leave?" he asked,

"In Fairy Tail…. we are like a family… Master is the father and we…. are all his children." Lucy looked down at the Fairy Tail insignia still imprinted in pink on the back of her hand. "We always watch over each other…" she said teary eyed remembering Laxus and Makarov's symbol 'Wherever you are, I'll always be watching over you'… "And protect each other….. look out for each other…. save each other…" a single tear spilled from her eye… "And then there came I time when I felt…. like I couldn't protect my friends anymore… Everyone else could…. but me… I was always the one getting saved…. It felt like I was never the one doing the protecting… I felt so…. so hopeless…. It was even worse when my friends had to regrettably doubt me…. And I left…. so I wasn't a burden on them anymore…. So that maybe…. just maybe, if I ever return…. I can protect them." she sighed as water trickled down her cheeks silently.

"Your friends should know better than that." said Jeremiah,

"No…. I guess…. they were sorta right…. and they didn't mean bad… I think they only meant well." said Lucy,

"Do you think they would have protected you… and saved you all those times if you were a burden Lucy?" Jeremiah asked her,

It hit her hard; the truth. Because Lucy supposed he was right. But then again, as nakama, they had an obligation…. and it didn't change the fact that she couldn't even protect herself.

"Lucy…. If you want to know about my past…. I'll tell you…. there was a time when I was weak to…. when I couldn't protect someone I loved…. But it's not pretty… and I don't think I can ever repeat this to you ever again… It's something…. that I've has left me…" Jeremiah swallowed and took a deep breath, "Forever traumatised."

Lucy gave him her full attention.

Jeremiah continued, "When I was younger…. I lived in secluded woodland with my younger brother Suguru who was a take-over mage, my mother who was a take-over mage as well, and my father who didn't have magic. One day, we were out hunting and my mother performed a take-over into one of her spirit souls… I'm not entirely sure what it was called… Her spirit take-overs were very interesting though. They granted her many different magics like fire, water, earth, air, ice, illusion, aera and many more depending of which spirit she chose. Her spirits were different to celestial spirits, but similar I suppose. On this day, an animal we were hunting started attacking Suguru when my parents had their backs turned. I couldn't use magic at the time… I refused to learn take-over because I wanted to be like my dad…. getting by without it. I tugged on mother's clothes and she turned around and saw Suguru being attacked. She immediately leapt in and started attacking the animal but as she was, she got so carried away in the fight that she accidently sliced him with a fire blade and he died right before her eyes. Mother knew it was her fault and within days it drove her insane. So insane that she mentally wasn't herself anymore. She became violent and unremorseful… one night it was so out of hand, that at dinner she looked up from the page she was writing on, took-over into an ice spirit…. and killed my father right before my eyes… I couldn't do anything…. I was helpless… my strode over to me and started beating me, yelling at me to sign a contract, which I had realised was what she was just writing. She forced me to sign my name on the page smudged with my blood from where she'd cut me with a kitchen knife… I understood that my real mother was behind the madness that consumed her. I tried to save her by talking to her and trying to get her to remember the good times… and that's when my face cracked down the side… She wasn't listening to me when I tried to save her… instead she just got angrier, throwing pots, plates and beating me. Shortly after trying to save what was already lost, I gave up and tried to run away…. but my mother grabbed my wrist , and when I turned back to her she…" he trailed off…. "Stabbed me in the eye with a kitchen fork and ripped out my eyeball…. I eventually got away shortly afterwards."

Lucy had already flung her arms around him and cried into his chest in sympathy… she felt so sorry for him. She had thought her life was full of grief… but this brought it to a whole new level. Lucy couldn't begin to even imagine the type of pain that accompanied getting your own eye forked out by a loved one. One would be in such a mentally disturbed way and physically in agony after such a recount of horrid events. Lucy could see Jeremiah's eye over flowing with an endless cascade of water as she looked up from burying her head into his warm chest… and then she pieced the puzzle together.

"Your new eye is artificial and that's why you can only cry out of one eye… But what is the crack on the side of your face?" said Lucy,

"It's stated that if you break the contract, the signee will die. But if you simple break a rule of the contract, you will only suffer the first stages of deterioration. If you don't fulfil the contract before expiry, it assumes the signee has broken the contract. I never got the chance to read that contract. I don't have a clue what rule I broke… but it hasn't improved nor faded since the day I got it…" he said.

"Jeremiah…" she said so quietly it was almost considered a whisper,

"Mmm?" he replied,

"How are you still so together right now?" she asked, "When I pulled out the fork you went into an episode of trauma… when I mentioned your mother you ran away without anything but a word of apology… but now you only cry and suffer in silence."

"I'm a nineteen year old _male _balling his eyes out whilst telling his sob story. Surely that's humiliatingly weak enough… another fit like before would only make me feel worse." said Jeremiah,

"It shouldn't be about being male or female, it should be about expressing how you feel." Lucy countered,

"Although… maybe telling someone did me good after seven years…" he said.

"You know, seven years ago, I was still seventeen." said Lucy changing the subject to a lighter mood.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her strangely.

"I'll explain," Lucy giggled,

She didn't want him to be depressed all night. This trip was supposed to be an escape.

"Seven years ago…. maybe almost eight years now, a whole bunch of Fairy Tail mages disappeared on Tenroujima island where we were holding our annual S-class exams. At the time Zeref inhabited that island as well and Grimoire Heart came searching for him and tried to destroy Fairy Tail in the process. Fairy Tail fought back and after much sacrifice, eventually brought down the Seven Kin of Purgatory and their Master Hades, who was also the second master of Fairy Tail. Shortly after, we thought it was all over, and then Zeref's black dragon Acnologia turned up and tried to kill us all. We fought the dragon at full force, but it still left no marks what so ever. In the end the dragon had us cornered, and in a last minute emergency defence, we cast a Fairy Sphere, one of Fairy Tail's great spells. We managed to save ourselves, but when we woke up, it was seven years later and we hadn't changed a bit." Lucy explained.

"So technically… you are about five years older than me?" Jeremiah snorted,

"Theoretically, yes. Mentally and physically, no." smiled Lucy.

"What other adventures haven't I heard about, Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked,

"Well there was Lullaby, Galuna island, Phantom Lord war, obtaining the key of the lion, Tower of Heaven, the battle of Fairy Tail and the Fantasia, Nirvana and Oracion Seis, Edolas, then after Tenrou there was the key of the Starry Heavens and reborn Oracion Seis, and there was the Grand Magic Games, the Garou knights, the eclipse project and the seven dragons!" she chirped,

Her happy smile faded…. it was as if she left all those precious memories behind… She had left her family behind. She had a choice, Jeremiah didn't. Yet she still left her family behind. She had now lost both of her families, and all she had left was him.

Lucy happily explained to Jeremiah all of her adventures, and the two had exchanged many smiles and laughs. Lucy told him about how she met Natsu in Hargeon and was saved from Bora, gaining another celestial key after Natsu bribed her into taking an S-class mission on Galuna, how she met Loke, found out he was a spirit and saved him. He told she had saved someone after knowing this, but she just blew it off like it wasn't much. She explained the Tower of Heaven and how she had bonded with her 'love rival', and defeated Vidaldus. She talked all about Nirvana and Angel, and the sacrifices Loke and Aries made for their masters. She told him all about Edolas, all their counter selves, their differences, and how Lisanna had come home at last. She had already told him about Tenrou so she recounted the events of Grand Magic Games and her losses to Flare and Minerva. She also shared the experiences of fighting the Garou knights (executioners) and the seven dragons that Yukino and herself made the huge effort to close. Lucy told him about each of her spirits, how Taurus was all about her body, how Aquarius was perpetually angry and scary and skitzed when her key was dropped, how Cancer had a habit of finishing every sentence with 'ebi', how Virgo could change to 'gorilla' mode, called her Princess and continuously asked for punishment, how Loke was always flirtatious, how Aries always apologised for everything, how Gemini were cheeky, and how Capricorn told her she consider going on a diet because she was heavy. She told him about all of her friends at the guild and at other guilds, their personalities, trademarks and traits. Jeremiah honestly couldn't understand why she left, she loved Fairy Tail and everyone in it. He could see it in the sparkle in her eyes and bright beam on her face. By the sounds of things, Lucy wasn't weak, in fact seemed very strong. But none the less, Jeremiah understood how she felt, that longing to always be able to protect the people you love and care about. He decided one day she will follow her heart and end up back in Fairy Tail. That's the kind of girl she is.

**GAAAHHH JEREMIAH'S EYE GOT FORKED OUT! YUMMY! I feel so sorry for him. Oops don't mind me, just tortured my character! **

**Give me your thoughts! **

**Thanks for reviewing; **

**Animelover44163: Here's another chappie for you! x **

**BlueMoonMillenium: I don't think Lucy and Jeremiah will be a couple for a while, because I'd like to develop their relationship more first. But apparently JereLu is cute, so I'll definitely continue to include some! Thank you for your ongoing support! x **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Hermit! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"You're not weak Lucy. You're the same girl who defeated Sherry with the bonds between yourself and your spirit. You're the same girl who saved Loke from disappearing from the world forever and reunited him with Aries. You defeated Vidaldus in the Tower of Heaven, even working with your 'love rival' of all people. You brought down one of the six generals of Oracion Seis and gave her spirits a better master. You say you couldn't protect your friends but you saved Natsu and Wendy back in Edolas. For god's sake you closed the gate to protect everyone from a world of hell and dragon domination. It's because of you that I'm alive!" he said shaking her shoulders roughly, "Wake up to your senses Lucy, you aren't physically the strongest, but that doesn't matter because the bonds you have with the people around you is stronger than anything else! You gotta understand that for me! Luce!"

'Luce….' … Lucy's eyes turned glassy and filled with tears. The droplets of salty water splashed onto Jeremiah's chest. It was then that she realised, he was hugging her…. For the first time, he was showing genuine affection. Lucy almost could have cried of happiness on top of the waterfall cascading from her eyes. Lucy hugged him back gladly wrapping her arms around his waist/back and thought about his words. If he was right, 'Did she leave for nothing?' No, she left because she wanted to get physically stronger so her team wasn't worried about her. As painful as it was, she still had purpose in leaving Fairy Tail even if it was a rash move to start with. Lucy chuckled a little bit remembering Gray was right. Lucy has to go back to Fairy Tail, she can't just throw away what felt like a lifetime of memories. Finally she pulled away from him and smiled,

"You know, when you put it like that, it's nice to know I did save someone," she grinned still teary eyed.

"So are you going to go back?" he asked,

"Not just yet." said Lucy, "I still need to get stronger… besides, I kinda like hanging out with you."

"I suppose if you think about it like this: it's just another arc in your life of adventure." he smirked,

"Yes, and I'm dragging you along for the ride!" she smiled widely.

"I suppose my life could do with some adventure," he smiled back, "But first, I have some work to do." he said,

"Can I come with you?" asked Lucy,

"Sure. But I'd advise you disguise yourself unless you want to be dragged back to your guild. You're currently reported as a 'missing person' and you're practically famous after the Grand Magic Games. I wasn't spectating but I still knew your name and face." he replied more seriously,

"How am I supposed to disguise myself?" she asked,

"How am I supposed to know? Just cut your hair and dye it black or something? And you might want another change of clothes, you've been in them since you got here." he said pointing at her attire.

"Black hair huh?" she frowned, "How about brown?"

"Can I suggest some contacts as well? I can get a hold of some real easy with having to constantly replace my own." he offered,

"Sure." said Lucy,

"What colour?"

"Pink."

"Typical. Personally I think green would suit you."

"Pink."

"Green."

"Pink."

"Green."

and the bickering went on. Lucy summoned Cancer joined in the debate, Cancer and Jeremiah actually got along surprisingly really well! Lucy fumed as Jeremiah and Cancer secretly discussed her new fashion look. Lucy had to admit she was fascinated by the way that Jeremiah's personality changed on a regular basis, there was always something new to learn about him. Cancer set to work and Lucy pouted when he said she'd have to wait until he was done to see. Many minutes later when cancer finished he held up a mirror for her to see what she looked like. Lucy jumped back screaming and clutching her hair.

"You do not like it, ebi?" said Cancer nonchalantly,

"GGAAAHHH H WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!" she screeched.

"That's the point sweet heart." snorted Jeremiah,

"IT'S SHORT AND LIGHT PINK!"

"I thought you said you liked pink?" Jeremiah laughed,

"But what about my golden blonde hair!?"

"It'll grow back."

"GAAAHHH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'll be going now, ebi,"

"I think you look….. cute?"

"Cute?" Lucy pouted.

"Come here a minute." said Jeremiah,

"Fine."

Lucy walked over to Jeremiah with her arms folded across her generous chest.

Jeremiah pulled out a contact and put it in her eye.

"Are you sure that's hygienic?" she asked,

Jeremiah didn't answer this particular question but simply said,

"Red suits you."

"Red like you huh?"

"Yeah, it suits you…. Do you usually wear such skimpy clothing?" he asked,

"What are you suggesting?" she growled back.

"I'm suggesting you get some warmer clothes where we'll be going."

"Where will we be going?" she asked,

"On a business trip." he answered,

"Isn't it a waste of jewel on an apartment then?"

"Nah, it's worth it to have a place to come back to." he said,

"So when are we leaving on this 'business trip'?"

"Right now."

"WHAT!?"

o0o

Jeremiah and Lucy trudged up the hill to meet the information dealer from Mermaid Heel. A girl with a dark hooded cloak was waiting for them. When the two had reached the top wearing their own hoods, Jeremiah smiled.

"Milliana-chan, nice to see you again!" he smiled warmly,

"Jeri-chan! Long-time no see!" she smiled back hugging him, "Who's this?" she asked gesturing to Lucy,

"Ah Milliana, I'd you to meet my new partner…" Jeremiah hesitated for a moment, "Yuki."

"Hi Yuki-chan!" greeted Milliana,

"Hello, Milliana-san." replied 'Yuki' curtly.

Milliana approached Yuki and hugged her. After withdrawing from the hug, Milliana pulled a weird face.

"You look familiar?" she mumbled peering slightly under Yuki's hood.

Milliana pushed back the hood and stared at her. Yuki stared back with a subtle expressing of panic.

"Don't worry, I was wrong!" she chirped. "So Jere-chan, to business!"

o0o

Back in Fairy Tail… (Yesterday of Lucy's time)

"Where's Lucy?" asked Erza,

"I don't know, I keep breaking into her house to see whether she's there, but for some reason she's not and she hasn't been to the guild." said Natsu,

"I'll report her missing!" said Erza in her commanding tone,

"Erza-san, don't you think it's a bit soon for that?" added Wendy,

"The sooner we get Lucy back to us, the better." said Erza.

Gray didn't say a word, but it was killing him inside.

**Please review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers so far, it is so much appreciated, **

**I will from now on, add parts of 'Fairy Tail Going's Ons' of each day. I couldn't write much about it this time because Lucy really has only been gone 2 and half days…. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Hermit**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Waterfall

Lucy and Jeremiah had travelled to the next town to meet the next client. After staying the night in an inn, the next day they waited to meet him in a valley among the trees and by a riverside. Lucy liked the weather there, the sun was warm and the breeze was cool. The sound of the river running and the slight rustle of falling leaves from the trees overhead. She looked around herself in awe at the beautiful scenery of the forest land.

"You like it here don't you?" smiled Jeremiah,

"Yeah, I think it's beautiful… I can't believe you thought it would be cold!"

The breeze picked up her lavender pink hair and her red eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Who's this?" asked a voice,

Emerging from the shadows came a nineteen year old with pitch black hair covering one eye. An adorable exceed was perched on this shoulder.

"Rogue-san, this is Yuki." introduced Jeremiah,

"I thought the information was just between us?" asked Rogue suspiciously,

"She's fine, she's working with me for a while." said Jeremiah firmly.

"Very well." replied Rogue. "To business."

"I'll give you two sometime to discuss business alone then." said Yuki,

Lucy turned and walked away in the direction of the river. She tiptoed across the rocky shore and dipped a toe in the water. It was icy cold. She shivered slightly but then smiled, this weather was really nice and her surroundings were really pretty. Her ears picked up another noise she hadn't noticed before, it was the sound of water tumbling, washing over and crashing into rocks. She recognised this sound, the sound of a running waterfall. Her eyes widened in excitement. She ran lightly on her feet, jumping and hopping craftily from stone to stone across the rocky river bank. She came closer and closer to what sounded like music to her ears until she reached the gorging rapids. Lucy stared into the pristine pool below the cascading water, how she longed for a swim. A memory of herself and Cana swimming on Tenroujima flashed into her memory. Before she knew it, sorrow filled her eyes and she longed for what she'd known for years as home. On another note, she urged to go for a swim and to bask in the divine waters at her feet. Lucy smiled at her intelligence on the brink of a good idea.

"Gate of the maiden, Virgo, I open thee."

Lucy waved the golden key in front of herself.

"Nice new look, Princess." answered Virgo appearing in front of Lucy punctually.

"Hello Virgo, could you please walk back east following the river and see if you can find a particular mage to deliver a message for me? He has red eyes and brown hair and is nineteen years old. He also maybe in company of Rogue, the mage from Sabertooth." said Lucy,

"Yes Princess."

"Please tell him where I am and notify me when he is looking for me, thank you Virgo."

Virgo left to fulfil her given task and Lucy turned back toward the water. 'Now that I can be sure the coast is clear, I might go for a swim.' thought Lucy. She began firstly stripping off her black hooded cloak that had become part of her usual attire, next she slipped off her navy blue v neck midriff, and then her black pleated mini skirt. She set aside her whip and her keys. She debated whether or not to keep her underwear on or skinny dip for a few minutes, but then she remembered the precautions she made to make sure she wasn't disturbed. On that note, she stripped the last few undergarments and started stepping into the cold water. It was nice though, on the warm day. She found a slightly raised rock and stood up on it preparing to dive. Plunging into the clear depths she felt the cool liquid slide against her skin. It was so nice, she adored this kind of opportunity. She swam leisurely soaking up the sun and water happily, until she was interrupted by certain…. disturbance.

"Hello Princess," said the sly yet flirtatious voice from behind her.

Lucy's turned around to see her wranger head spirit perched on the raised rock looking down on her. Normally she would have screamed right away but this time, she emitted a very evil aura much like Mirajane, in an attempt to intimidate him whilst crossing her arms over her bust.

"Loke!" she growled furiously,

"Yes Princess? You don't scare me," he snickered,

"You've seen me now, so I don't care that I have to go up there and personally kick your butt!" she threatened,

"Prove it." he smirked.

Lucy was determined to prove him who was master! She marched out of the water and stepped up onto the raised rock. Loke was too busy ogling at her to even do anything. Lucy snarled and grabbed him by the tie raising her right fist, aligning it up with his cheek. With one swift motion she struck him with a clenched fist across the face leaving a red mark. Still holding onto his tie she yelled at him.

"PERVERT!" she spat.

"You hit like a girl," he remarked,

"I AM A GIRL!" she screeched in his face.

"Of course, Princess." he smiled charmingly,

"Loke, you're asking for a Lucy Ki-" started Lucy,

"I am interrupting something, Princess. I will go," interrupted the expressionless maiden spirit out of nowhere.

"Virgo WAIT!" yelled Lucy removing her hand from Loke's tie and reached after her.

But it was too late, Virgo had already puffed off back to the celestial spirit world. Lucy was now starting to doubt her intelligence. Losing her balance from no longer holding onto Loke, she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. Thanks to natural reflexes, she grabbed on to the nearest thing to try and regain her balance again. But, unfortunately, the nearest thing to her was Loke. She grabbed whatever clothing covered his chest as the last resort in her reach. But Loke caved to, now both falling back into the crystal waters below the waterfall. There was a splash and then the master and spirit were both under the water losing all hearing sense and then just staring at each other. Lucy had angry eyes, and Loke had shocked ones. Perhaps that was because he was on top of a beautiful, naked woman he was in love with. It was an odd sight, and a rare one, Loke was actually blushing. 'That's actually pretty cute.' registered in Lucy's brain. At this thought, she noticed heat rising to her flushing cheeks too.

Out of water, her most recent best friend approached her unknown to her.

"Yuki! We're done talking…." he called out as he walked along the shore in the direction Virgo had shown him.

Jeremiah saw a flash of pink and something else under water and continued walking her way.

"Yuki!" he called again hoping she had super human hearing,

Lucy's head emerged from the water along with Loke's. Loke had lost his sunglasses somewhere in the depths and Lucy's contacts were luckily still in. After both took a deep breath in, still unaware of Jeremiah's presence,

"What's with the new look Princess?" asked Loke,

"Just go back already! It's a disguise." she answered crossly.

"Awww Princess-"

"Do you normally fool around with your spirits?" butted in Jeremiah,

Lucy and Loke shared a freaked out glance and then simultaneously turned their heads toward the sound of his voice. Jeremiah had a relaxed stance, arms folded on his chest. He was somehow wearing long denim jeans in this kind of summery weather and a long sleeve button up black shirt rolled up to his elbows. His cloak similar to Lucy's was discarded and draped over his shoulder. His shaggy light brown hair shone blonde in the sunlight and his piercing red eyes stared them down. Lucy's face turned a deeper shade of red than it already was thanks to Loke.

"NO!" she shrieked,

"Quiet down, you wouldn't want Rogue to come running…." he chortled teasingly,

"I'll be going. Til' next time, Princess."

Poof, Loke was gone.

Then all of a sudden it hit Lucy. She was still naked. In a desperate attempt to earn back her decency, she covered herself the best she could and screamed at him still flushing in embarrassment.

"DO YOU HAVE TO STARE!? LOOK AWAY PERVERT!"

"Sorry. I'm male after all Luce."

"That was sincere." she scowled in sarcasm.

Jeremiah gaze didn't shift nor falter, still staring her down.

"I said LOOK AWAY!" she skitzed, "I'LL SET AQUARIUS ON YOU!" was the best threat she had right now,

"Should I be scared?" he asked obviously not frightened by this at all.

Lucy was about to snap! This guy obviously hadn't got the message! She swam as fast as she could over to her keys she had casted aside on the bank. She drew the golden key of the water bearer, knowing they she pay for it, Lucy still summoned the scary spirit in a last resort for revenge.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee, AQUARIUS!"

An extremely tempered mermaid appeared in the water before her. She took one look at Lucy and scowled.

"Put some clothes on." she rudely suggested, "But I have to admit, you picked a nice place to summon me…. The usual?" she asked,

Before Lucy got a chance to respond to that, Aquarius's face contorted to one slightly mad and sadistic as she brought her urn above her head and began to attack, everything. The massive title wave washed away Lucy, her clothes, her whip, her other keys and Jeremiah, all in one attack. When Lucy finally opened her eyes when the water had settled back down, she realised where she was awkwardly positioned. On all fours on top of a certain red eyed illusionist.

"Well, I have to go. On a date with my_ boyfriend." _Aquarius emphasised, "Looks like you might have finally snagged one yourself," she winked, "Perhaps you aren't as useless and hopeless as I thought you were," she commented with a dark grin before leaving.

"Coming onto me already?" asked Jeremiah arrogantly,

"No." said Lucy firmly slapping him across the face.

A red hand mark stained his good and unmasked cheek.

"Well are you going to put some clothes on then?" he asked raising a brow,

"Thanks to Aquarius they are all washed away!" she grumbled, "So are my keys and everything."

"Well you could start by getting off me, and then we can look for them," he added.

Lucy's face resumed being a tomato and then she awkward removed herself. When she stood up she felt a wet fabric being draped over her shoulders.

"I know it's wet, well that's your fault. But anyway, you can wear this for now." said Jeremiah,

Lucy felt him wrapping his cloak around her and doing up a single button at the base of her neck.

"There." he said tilting his head slightly and then smiling,

Lucy was a little more comfortable around him now that she was at least covered. Then the scout for the rest of her belongings began, she already had Aquarius's key which she was holding at the time. But now the frantic search and the fretting had really sunk in.

o0o

In Fairy Tail….

"No one in Magnolia has seen Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu bursting into the guild,

"And how many times have you broken into her house to see if she was there this morning flame-brain?" asked Gray,

"None of your business ice-popsicle!" retorted Natsu,

"Fight me!" demanded Gray,

"Was planning on it!" yelled Natsu,

"I don't think so." stomped Erza with a scary look.

"Me neither." squeaked Natsu quickly,

"Team Natsu! Team meeting now!" commanded Erza,

Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Charla and Happy all gathered around.

"We should discuss this out back." said Erza in a hushed voice leading the rest of the team out to the back of the guild.

Upon reaching their destination Erza spoke once more.

"I have a feeling Lucy has left." she said sadly,

Natsu's eyes widened and Gray took a deep breath.

"It wasn't because of me wasn't?" fretted Lisanna,

"I don't think so, Lisanna-san. I think it was because Lucy-san may have found out about what happened," explained Wendy,

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu,

"I think Lucy-san may have heard the things you've been saying somehow and disappeared because of it." Wendy elaborated,

"Why would you think that?" asked Charla,

"Because, to be honest, I don't really no anyone who wouldn't be even slightly hurt by what you said. I know you didn't mean it like that, but she may have taken it as you calling her weak, or incapable." said Wendy directing it subtly at mostly Erza, Natsu and Gray.

Gray remembered the tears in her eyes, the day she said she was leaving. 'Is this really the reason why?' he asked himself.

"I'm sorry Erza-san, Gray-san, Natsu-san, but I don't think I'd like it very much if you said those kind of things behind my back either. I might pack up and leave to." she said,

Wendy hated sounding as mean as she did. But the truth hurts doesn't it, and it's even worse when it's said behind your back.

"But we still don't know if she actually left, she could be just going to take some time out for a bit?" suggested Lisanna,

Gray couldn't help himself. He knew he promised to keep the secret, but if he didn't tell them she left, chances were Erza would send numerous search parties out for her and she'd wind back in Fairy Tail again. But then again it could also mean them going after her anyway. 'I'm so sorry Lucy.'

"She's gone." confirmed Gray,

"What!? How would you know?" demanded Natsu,

"She told me before she left," said Gray, "Don't go after her, she doesn't want you to."

"I don't care!" raged Natsu,

"Don't you think we've hurt her enough!? We at least owe her this. If we give her some space, she'll come back, I'm sure! This is her family, there's no way she'd just walk away." Gray told him.

**Thanks for reading guys, **

**I've had so many reviews I really appreciate so, BIG thanks! **

**A bit of JereLu for any JereLu shippers! Also a bit of LoLu for good measure! **

**Another pairing is soon to be introduced…. don't know how far in the future though, **

**Please keep on reading and reviewing, **

**Thanks so much **

**Love from the green loving **

**~Hermit **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Waking up tired and sore in the morning

Lucy and Jeremiah sat around the warm fireplace of a motel in the nearby Freesia Town. Lucy had a warm blanket wrapped around her while her clothes dried in front of the dancing flames on coals. 'Aquarius.' she sighed to herself.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" offered Lucy getting up to get herself a hot chocolate.

"Beer." he replied smirking.

"That wasn't an option." she grumbled shaking her head.

"I wasn't being serious anyway. I'll be back in a moment. I'll have a water." he said leaving the room,

Lucy walked across the petite kitchen's tiles to the boiled jug. She added the hot water to the cocoa powder in a pink mug and added milk. She popped a few marshmallows in and they melted as layer of foamy goodness on top. She filled a small glass full of water and took her own mug in her spare hand. She waltzed back to the fireplace but Jeremiah wasn't there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door of his bedroom open a crack. 'Oh he's in his room.' she assumed. She travel toward it and pushed the door open a tad more. It was lucky the doors didn't squeak or croak. She took a sip of her hot beverage and peered through the crack in the doorway, eyes now scanning around the room. Upon her gaze settling on Jeremiah, she was about to call his name, but something caught her tongue. Curiosity seemed to overwhelm her. The flesh of his back exposed as he pulled off his wet shirt. 'Please turn around… please turn around… does he have abs? I want to know! No! Stop it Lucy what's gotten into you!?' she scolded. After finishing the battle in her head, she noticed Jeremiah was gone. 'Where did he go?' she wondered.

"Lucy?"

The head of a brunette popped out the side of the doorway suddenly, causing her to jump. Red piercing eyes stared into her currently brown ones. A wide smirk stretched across his face. Lucy was slightly disheartened that he now had a dry shirt on.

"Who's the pervert now?" he raised an eyebrow at her,

Lucy blushed furiously speechless. He chuckled a little bit and she couldn't help but notice how close his face was to hers.

"I was just here to give you this." she said thrusting his drink toward him,

"Thanks sweetheart," he winked taking the glass from her,

He took massive swig that drained the whole glass in an instant and handing it back to her.

"Take that back to the sink for me would you?" he asked,

Jeremiah leaned closer to her, her face turning redder and redder. He quickly pecked her cheek and withdrew.

"Awwww you're all red!" he laughed at her.

Lucy pouted and turned on her heel. She was about to take a step when she felt a hand turning her around to face him again.

"You have a mallow-stache Yuki-chan!" he said with his head on a tilt,

He brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth and then ran it above her top lip picking up the 'mallow-stache' as he went. He slipped his thumb in between her lips and involuntarily her tongue licked it tasting the marshmallow. Lucy was freaking out, she didn't know what to do. 'Why the butterflies in my stomach swirl and not go away! This is becoming a serious problem!' She quickly turned on the spot and took off toward the kitchen before stopping half way again on the brink of an epiphany. She pivoted back to face him again and placed a hand on her hip.

"You're drunk!" she announced,

"What did you think I wanted water for? Can't have a hangover tomorrow, got more work to do." he replied casually,

"Are you even going to remember any of this tomorrow?" she asked rolling her eyes at him,

"If you're referring to remembering you perving on me, me kissing you on the cheek, you ferociously blushing and then licking my thumb inside your mouth, then yes." he chortled,

"You've got to be kidding me." she puffed a sigh,

"Not tonight sweetheart!"

He shuffled back and began closing the door.

"Wait, Jeremiah!"

*Slam*

"And the door actually just slammed in my face." she grumbled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door,

Jeremiah slid down the backside of the door. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself. 'I don't even know why I invited her to stay with me? Things are escalating too quickly. I don't know what I'm doing, why can't I stop!?' Jeremiah stood up and dragged his feet across the carpet floor to his en suite bathroom. He slowly peeled off his half face mask and removed his red contact. He examined the black cracks and the red scars from where he tried to tear himself apart. His white eye didn't help either, not only was it artificial but he actually couldn't see out of it.

'I'm hideous. Lucy could never love me. Why do I fall so hard, so quick?'

o0o

Back in Fairy Tail…. Earlier that day after the team meeting

Erza strode over to Gray noticing him looking down.

"I can't believe team Natsu is finished." sighed Gray,

"It's for the best. If we continued without her some could consider it replacing her with Lisanna, and Lucy's irreplaceable. It's just not team Natsu without Lucy…" Erza told him, "Besides, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy are a team and together again. Wendy has teamed up with team Shadow Gear. Master has asked me to start in preparations for the next S-class exams so I'm busy enough. And I'm sure Juvia would love to partner you, you work well together and I advise you don't refuse."

"S-class promotional trials already in planning? That's pretty far away. And Juvia?... I don't know…" said Gray.

"Gray? I presume you were clear to Juvia about how you felt about her?" asked Erza sitting down at the table opposite him,

"Yeah of course, I told her I wasn't interested. But the other night she said she was meeting up with Lyon for dinner. I don't know whether I was pissed off because it's Lyon, or because he's trying to steal her away from the guild, or he's trying to steal her away from me…." he told the requip mage,

"Hmmm…" the scarlet haired girl pondered, "Perhaps if you tried seeing someone else you'd know how you'd feel?" she suggested.

"I suppose that's not a bad idea… Hey Erza, wann-

Owww." he whined rubbing his throbbing head,

"Don't even think about it." she cast him a deadly glare,

"Understood." he replied.

o0o

Back to the motel in Freesia, taking place where left off…

Lucy sighed walking into her own room.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Leo."

"Greetings." smirked Leo,

"I hate you." replied Lucy coldly,

"It's nice to see you to. But if so, why did you call me?" he questioned,

"Because I am willing to offer my forgiveness." she said,

"In turn for what?" he asked,

"Teach me how to fight." she demanded,

"That's what I'm for, and what that is for." he said pointing to her whip.

"I meant without that." she elaborated,

"But why?"

"So I beat up a drunken bastard in the morning." she explained,

"Why not just use your whip?" he asked,

"That come across as kinky." she said bluntly.

"Ok then, I'll teach you." he said,

"Yes!" she hissed in a reverse fist pump bringing her clenched fist to her chest,

"For a kiss." he added slyly,

"Men."

"Spirit, technically." he corrected her.

Lucy marched toward Loke and pulled him closer to her by the tie. She leaned closer and closer to his face, closing gap between them. Her lips were inches away from his, and then with a quick peck on the cheek,

"Ok, where do we start?" she asked with a smirk of triumph,

"I'll admit, you win that round Princess,"

"Well last I checked you were the one earning my forgiveness so there is no way in hell I was going to actually kiss you."

After hours reaching so late into the night it was actually morning, she seriously trained. This is what she had meant by leaving. Loke taught her a few things as well as combining it with strength training. Everything ranging from boxing, to martial arts, to push-ups, crunches and planking (bridge) she was taught and instructed.

After the hours of training, Lucy's body was starting to slow down considerably. Her eyelids were drooping and heavy. Her head hung slightly. Her knees were slackening and her back subtly hunching over. Loke smiled at his master, she had such a determined qualities. He held out his arms as she collapsed onto him. Carefully and gently, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. After kissing her forehead, and retreating a few steps, Loke disappeared into the celestial spirit world.

o0o

The next morning…

Fairy Tail.

"Gray-sama!" called Juvia,

"What is it Juvia?" asked Gray tiredly,

"Will Gray-sama go on a job with Juvia?" she asked with hearts adorning her eyes,

"I'm pretty tired… Juvia" replied Gray with a sigh,

"Pleeeaaase Gray-samaaaaaaa!" she pleaded literally begging on her knees.

'I suppose I'll never see the end of it otherwise,' "Sure." he said extended a hand for her to stand up.

"Gray-sama offered Juvia his hand!" exclaimed Juvia in fangirl mode,

"Juvia calm down you're making a scene!" scolded Gray,

Juvia calmed immediately, "If Gray-sama says so!" she chirped.

…

"Lisanna! Let's go on another job!" grinned Natsu,

"AYE SIR!" added Happy,

"Sure!" chirped Lisanna happily joining Natsu at the request board.

After scanning the board for several moments Lisanna pulled out a request,

"How about this one?" she asked,

Natsu cast his gaze onto the paper stating the job request that Lisanna held out to him. His face saddened and the fire in his eyes faded.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Lisanna in a concerned voice,

"Lucy would have loved this job…" he trailed off.

Lisanna reread the job description and then nodded…

"Yeah…"

A silver celestial key was part of the reward….

…

"Wendy? Are you for this job?" asked Levy,

Levy looked down at Wendy's glassy eyes reflecting sadness.

"I miss Lu-chan to." she said softly to the younger bluenette.

…..

o0o

The motel in Freesia.

"Lucy wake up! I have a client to meet!" said Jeremiah pushing her body that was hidden under a massive duvet.

Lucy groaned and rolled over.

"I'm so sore…. and tired…" she mumbled into her pillows with eyes still clamped shut.

"Well that's probably your own fault!" he added sourly,

"You're so mean Jeremiah. Remind me I have to bash you later…" she mumbled again but with a little more of a harsh tone toward the end.

"I'd like to see that!" he chuckled ripping the covers off the bed.

There Lucy laid arms and legs crazily spread out across the double bed face down. Who would have thought Lady Lucy Heartfilia would look like such a clutz of a sleeper? Is there even such a thing? He had half expected her to be curled up like a little baby sleeping peacefully…. beautifully. 'However, her day clothes (which she had not changed out of) looked good when her panties were on full display because she fancies wearing miniskirts.' Or so Jeremiah thought. He smirked and pulled the back of her skirt down while her eyes remain shut in a protest against waking up. But as feeling his touch on her arse she shot up giving him a deathly glare.

"AHEM!" she 'coughed',

"Remember, it is you that is the pervert, not I." he mused,

*Fist on flesh*

Lucy brought round a killer right hook and smashed her fist into the side of his face. 'Since when did she hit so hard!?' he thought to himself. Although her hit had been successful, she was still so unawake that she'd been unaware of the fact that she had fallen off the end of the bed in the process somehow. And with a *Fadoonk!* she half/partially face planted. Jeremiah recovered from the hit and stared at the clumsy pink haired mess on the floor. He walked over to her and hauled her to her feet to find that she was in fact…..

.

.

.

.

Sleeping?

"Really Yuki-chan?" he rolled his eyes playfully at the sleeping beauty standing at his gentle support.

Lucy smiled a little bit at his remark. She wasn't exactly sleeping…. more like….

Half sleeping.

**Thank you to the supporters and viewers of this fanfiction! **

**Venadrill; **

**Hiya, thanks for reviewing my stories :3 I'm glad you liked the JereLu! I can't believe how fun that chapter was to write! As for when Lucy starts training, that's probably not for a few chapters, but she will soon **

**Emilyalltimelow;**

**Thanks for shipping the JereLu! ;) I want to explore more of their hidden feelings for each other and have cute little hinted JereLu moments that all build up before they kiss or anything though. I'm glad you love this story, it's been a pleasure writing it! Thanks for the review! **

**In case you wanted to know what Lucy looked like with light pink/purple hair and red eyes, check it out on my deviant art account via link. **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

** art/Lucy-in-disguise-399711420 **

**Or if this link doesn't work, you can search my account/profile which is 'RuaNightshade' **

**Thanks everyone for your support and appreciation of this story! **

**Until next time! **

**~Hermit! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- In love?

The next client met them on a mountain top of Clover town. Lucy finally understood why Jeremiah had suggested warm clothes. The wind blew an icy breeze that froze all exposed skin. Lucy kept her cloak wrapped around her as tightly as she could and her hood up over her lavender pink hair. Someone was already at the peak waiting for them with their back turned. She had silver-white shoulder blade length flowing hair, with a single strand curled above her head like a halo. She wore a long white dress that reached the ground. 'How isn't she cold?' wondered Lucy. And then it hit her. 'That's Angel! Oracion Seis's Angel!'

Lucy stopped in her tracks, about twenty metres away from their destination.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" asked Jeremiah waiting up for her.

"I didn't realise you associated with dark guilds as well…" she said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not good, nor evil. Simply mutual, Yuki, I see all my clients the same. Clients are clients." Jeremiah explained.

Lucy bit her lip and trudged on the remaining metres.

"Angel-san." said Jeremiah greeting her,

"Jeremiah… Took you long enough. What's that?" asked Angel looking at Lucy.

'I'm a _WHAT_!?' thought Lucy scowling under hood.

"This is Yuki." Jeremiah introduced, "My new partner." he confirmed.

"The only business is between you and I, stated by contract I might add." said Angel firmly.

"It's okay, Jeremiah. I'm used to it now. I'll see you back at the inn." said Yuki.

"Yuki you don't have to-" began Jeremiah,

"Yes she does." Angel interrupted.

"I'll be off…" said Yuki turning with a wave and a small smile.

The trek down the mountain alone was slow, boring and cold. She ended up summoning Horologium, curling up inside talking clock and wrapping herself in a blanket just like old times. She missed Natsu and their close friendship. She missed Gray and his stripping habits 'damn no more eye candy!' She missed Wendy and her positive attitude. She missed Erza and her fearsome persona. She missed Mira greeting her from the other side of the bar in the morning. She missed Levy calling her Lu-chan and blushing when she mentioned Gajeel. She missed Cana's endless drinking and teasing about never having a boyfriend. Hell she even missed Happy randomly craving fish! Considering this list could go on for hours and hours on end, it was safe to say, she just missed everything about Fairy Tail altogether. After finally reaching the town, she fancied something warm. 'A coffee ought to do the trick.'

On the way, she spotted a fragrance shop. She hadn't had time to indulge in girly spending in a while and so she bought some rose scented perfume and put it on, continuing on her way.

Upon finding the nearest café, she ordered herself a cappuccino and sat down nearby the window in which she stared out of lost in deep thought. The first thing on her mind was him. Jeremiah. The events of the previous night were stuck on replay. 'He acted like nothing was new today though. I would have thought he'd have teased me at the least, but nothing… what could this mean?'

Finally, she was snapped out of her day dream when the waitress brought her, her cappuccino.

"Thank you," said Lucy looking up to the waitress.

She had quite a generous bust and a very skimpy, short uniform to exhibit this and more. She had dark eyes and long scarlet hair.

"Erza?" questioned Lucy.

She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. 'Had she been discovered?' Apparently not. Luckily, Lucy had caked a ton of makeup over her pink Fairy Tail insignia that was usually on the back of her hand, and at the moment she was Yuki.

"How do you know my name?" asked the scarlet haired woman.

"Ahh-eerrr-ummm…. Sorry I'm just such a big fan, Titania…" Yuki awkwardly spluttered in a desperate attempt to cover up her slip up.

o0o

Earlier on at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu! Sorry, but Lisanna said she can't make the job today!" apologised Mira from behind the bar.

"AAwww but she picked it and everything!" Natsu replied miserably.

"It can't be helped, she has the flu!" said Mira.

"But the job requires two people. Wendy and Ice-popsicle are both on jobs." said Natsu.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll come with you," said Erza appearing out of nowhere.

"Why Erza?" grumbled Natsu.

A metal fist clashed with Natsu's skull.

"You wanna argue with that?" demanded Erza with her evil aura.

"Nope." squeaked Natsu.

"Aye…" trailed off Happy slowly sneaking off.

o0o

Back to café in present.

"Oi Natsu! I have a fan!" Erza called out to Natsu across the café,

Natsu sweat dropped.

"That's nice Erza…" he replied.

Lucy saw Natsu across the room and looked back at Erza, the old memories began flooding in like a title wave. She simply couldn't help how much she missed her family. Unknowingly, tears began to well up in Yuki's eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" asked Erza with concern.

"Sorry… It's nothing…" said Yuki wiping her teary eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing! What is it? It is a boy?" she asked with intrigue,

'I miss seeing the gossip goat side of Erza…'

"Tell Erza everything!" Erza demanded.

'And the usual strong Erza…

I really need to come up with a cover story… They can't know it's me. Not yet!

Maybe I should just go along with it.'

"Well… You are right… there is a boy. Well I wouldn't exactly call him a boy but… anyways… He's ummm, a really good friend of mine. We've been living together for a little while now and I'm sort of his business partner… He pulled a stunt on me last night that makes me a little unsettled…" began Yuki with the best lying face she could pull.

"What happened? He didn't rape you did he? I'll kill him! Wait do you love him!?"

'Do you love him….' those words echoed through Lucy's head.

"Ummmm… well he didn't rape me… so no need to hunt him down… haha," she laughed nervously, "But he was acting drunk and he started flirting? You might call it… and then he said he was only pretending to be drunk afterwards and didn't say anything about it this morning." said Yuki awkwardly.

Okay so maaaaybe she wasn't entirely lying.

"So do you love him?" demanded Erza.

"Ahaha… never thought of that…" she chuckled unconvincingly but it came off as uncomfortably, "Perhaps… This is really weird… but does it mean you're in love with someone when you blush a lot when they're around, on occasions your heart races a little bit and you want to see them shirtless?" asked Yuki…

"Hmmmm." pondered Erza.

'I wonder if she's relating to Jellal right now?' Lucy inwardly giggled.

"I think so." Erza finally came to a conclusion.

"Heh!?"

Yuki gaped. Her eyes widened. There was an awkward silence of Erza staring bemused by Yuki's face and Yuki being shocked and taking in the words individually to make sure she had heard correctly. There was no way Lucy was in love with Jeremiah.

'No way.'

"Umm-uh-uhh…. T-thanks, Erza…" stuttered Yuki as Erza began to head off to wait the next table.

"Good luck….?" began Erza.

"It's Yuki." said Yuki with a smile.

"Well, good luck, Yuki. I hope you figure it all out, but if you love him, don't let him go." Erza advised.

Lucy observed the sadness in her eyes. She would never have guessed Erza was really that sad about parting ways with Jellal once more, in fact, she was just coming into a realisation of how sad Erza and Jellal's story really was. They were great childhood friends destined to be together, then fate had split them apart and made them fight against each other. When he'd finally regained his senses, he just ended up sacrificing himself for her before they could meet again whilst both sane. Then after his being revived they met again, only this time he couldn't remember her. Then she had to watch him being dragged away and imprisoned by the magic council. But then finally they met again, after he had to wait for her thinking she was dead. For seven years. After the Grand Magic Games, they had to split up again… it was so sad. 'You are very strong, Erza.'

"Wait!" called Yuki to Erza,

Erza wheeled back around.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Why were you being so nice to me?" asked Lucy out of curiosity,

Erza paused for a moment and then smiled a little bit.

"You remind me of a dear friend that left the guild not long ago. She used to be on our team, and we'd take jobs from all around Fiore. You two would have got along well, and besides why not be nice to you. Yuki…." said Erza.

And with the exchange of smiles, the red head left Yuki to her thoughts and her cappuccino. Lucy was very touched by what Erza had said lastly to her about a dear friend. Man she just wanted to cry! But there was another loose thread still running around her head on top of everything.

'No. I can't possibly be in love with Jeremiah. No way. It was just a lie to Erza and that's all. Ah crap! I lied to my friends, how much more horrible can I get! Damn I miss them so much and here they are right in front of me, this is so crazy! I miss hanging out with Erza and Natsu, and Gray and Wendy, and just everyone! Who knew this was just so hard!' Lucy thought.

There was a jingle of a café bell and a group of three hooded men entered interrupting her thoughts. Lucy stared at them, they were definitely suspicious. Erza was busy seducing a table of men she was taking an order from and Natsu was too busy gobbling down chicken wings '_secretly' _to notice.

Suddenly there was a yell over the counter,

"Give us all of your Jewel. Leave none to spare. DO IT NOW." one hooded man demanded.

The hooded man lifted his hand up to girl behind the counter. A thumb stuck up toward the ceiling, the fore and index finger pointed towards the victim and the pinky and remaining finger were tucked in so his hand resembled a gun.

"What are you going to do? Poke me in the eye?" spat the counter girl bitterly.

*Bang*

The hooded man shot just past her face, missing on purpose to frighten/persuade her.

"Guns magic…" whispered the girl who appeared as Yuki.

'Yes, guns magic like Purehito (Hades) like that time on the Grimiore Heart airship!' she confirmed in her head.

"Requip!"

Was heard in the background and Yuki snapped her head to the side laying eyes on Erza.

"Heaven's Wheel!"

A few thirty or so swords now surrounded the three criminals restricting their movements.

"Leave peacefully or these swords will pierce your disgusting hearts." commented Erza brutally.

"I think not." the second hooded man. "Those swords are already in my web."

"What?" questioned Erza in astonishment.

"I am a user of solidifying magic. I am able to solidify anything that isn't usually solid and manipulate it however I like. I solidified light into a web that can change from solid to transparent isolating all movement." explained the second hood.

"No way." whispered Yuki.

Lucy felt a gaze upon her and turned her head. Natsu was standing beside her.

"When did you ge-" she began,

"ROAR OF THE-"

"Natsu no!" cried Lucy crash tackling Natsu to the floor. "You'll take out all these innocent people!" she scolded forgetting herself.

'Eeeek she smells really strongly of roses!' thought Natsu.

And that was when all hell broke loose. The guns wizard and the solidifying wizard were fighting Erza and the third hood began taking down the counter girl and stealing the jewel. The innocent bystanders were screaming and in some cases crying. Lucy got off of Natsu and took a battle stance. She slipped her hooded cloak aside ready to grab her whip and start fighting, but she froze. She couldn't start fighting without Erza and Natsu recognising her no matter how hard she tried to conceal her identity. Or so she thought. Natsu got up quickly and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the way of an attack launched by Erza and intended for the first hood. Natsu began fighting the second hood in assistance to Erza. These hoods were actually pretty good. As the hoods fought, their cloaks flew up revealing their guild insignia's.

"They're Oracion Seis!" she cried before she could stop herself.

'Damn! I've gave myself away!' she shouted at herself. Natsu and Erza could surely handle them, even if they were Oracion Seis. They are Natsu and Erza after all. It may have been selfish, but Lucy fled the scene. She grabbed the remaining bystanders on the way and dragged them out the door with her so they were away from the destructive mages that threatened to burn the whole café to the ground. The third hood burst out the door after them and the bystanders fled with Yuki close following them. But a hand caught her, pulled her back and smashed a fist into her face.

"Uhhh!" cried Lucy taking the pain.

"You cost me my ransom produce!" the third hood growled.

Lucy could now tell that this particular hood was in fact, a girl. Her voice was slightly higher pitched and more feminine, and when her cloak blew in the wind her clothes stuck to her curvaceous body. The girl hit Lucy again, this time a swift punch to the gut. Lucy sunk to the ground and her head rolled to the side where she had a view of Erza and Natsu fighting. She didn't quit Fairy Tail to go into hiding, she quit Fairy Tail to be stronger and protect her friends. 'So even if it means revealing my identity, I'll fight. Fight to support my friends, and fight to save the innocent people still getting away. That is my duty, as a mage. As a Fairy Tail mage…

No matter where you are we'll always be watching over you.

That's what it means to be from Fairy Tail.

Regardless of past or present tense.'

**End of Chapter! Slight cliffy not really. Tried to create a longer chapter than some. Hope you like it **

**Not a lot of JereLu, but a little bit of exploring Lucy's feelings which I think is good. **

**Next chapter shall be along soon, **

**of course, reviews are very encouraging and always appreciated. **

**Thank you all my reviewers so far, your opinions are supporting and I enjoy reading them and hearing for you all. **

**If you were wondering why I randomly added Lucy getting Rose Perfume, it was because Natsu would recognise Lucy's scent otherwise. **

**Anyways, thank you Mina!**

**~ Hermit! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly I apologise for the mistake last chapter *Bullet* magic instead of *Guns* magic. Kudos to the mysterious anonymous guest that pointed that out for me **

**Perhaps I may correct that chapter? **

**This chapter is going to be epic! (I hope). It will seal the fate of Lucy, and this story. **

**Anyways I'll see you at the authors note at the end. Until then…. Enjoy, **

**Story time …**

Chapter 13- Seal of fate

Lucy refused to lay there biting the dust just because some bitch pushed her down. She would stand up and get her back. She hauled herself to her feet and brushed off the dust. She slid aside her cloak to reach for her whip, but paused. It was a pause of hesitation. If Loke had taught her anything, she could settle this fight with her own two fists. Unless this other girl could use magic?

Darkness shaded her eyes and she cracked a smirk. She thought 'this is perfect practice for when I pay that drunken flirt payback.' in other words her mind train was thinking along the tracks of.

'It's on.'

With a little giggle of happy insanity and the darker side that rarely surfaced, she launched her body forward at the girl. Raising a right fist, she struck gold on the first hit striking her opponents jaw. The hood retaliated with a right hook which Lucy dodged with a swift duck.

"Yuuuuuuukiiiii KICK!"

Lucy smashed the heel of her right foot into the other side of the girl's jaw. The girl was lifted clean off the ground and ended up falling onto her back. Lucy smiled to herself. A sickening evil little giggle arose at the sight of her opponents dislocated jaw. Yuki smiled and walked away in the other direction, 'that was almost too easy.' she snorted.

Turns out it was too good to be true. Something snagged on her back foot just as she was walking away, Lucy turned to see with source and gasped. 'A shadow… Shadow magic.'

Lucy couldn't hold it off any longer. Retrieving a golden key from her belt she closed her eyes in fear of having to shamefully return to Fairy Tail, because not only was it implied by everyone else, but she called herself, _weak…. _That word was her phobia, weakness was her least favourite quality. Number 1 on the her current dislikes.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Leo!" she announced.

Loke appeared almost immediately.

"Light combats shadow right?" asked Lucy.

Loke nodded pushing up his glasses.

"Then a little help would be appreciated." she commented.

There was a sudden pull on her ankle and she fell straight on her face. She felt herself being dragged back quite rapidly, probably ripping up the side of her face. Suddenly the pulling and dragging ceased thankfully. A bright light courtesy of Loke's Regulus had sliced the shadow restraining her in half, and the rest withdrew back to its master.

"Loke go." said Lucy.

"But Princess-" he objected.

"Before Erza and Natsu see you!" she hastily waved the key in front of her. "Forced closure."

Loke disappeared. With a quick glance to the side she was assured Natsu and Erza hadn't seen Loke.

"You want to mess with Oracion Seis? You want to mess with me? Me, the Shadow Tamer, Torrelye Cheney. This WILL be something you'll regret." growled the third hood.

"Cheney?" question Yuki.

"And don't get any ideas that I'm as lenient as my brother!" barked Torrelye.

Lucy's opponent held her arm straight out to her right side and the shadow transformed into a large black shadow scythe. Lucy froze, she was shaking. How did she feel?...

How about intimidated?

How about scared?

Number 1- Weakness

Number 2- Fear

She couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot as a shiver ascended up her spine. She braced herself from the pain. That's all she could bring herself to do.

Torrelye's face was wrapped in shadows, the only features visible were the whites of her neon red glowing eyes, and the wretched toothy grin stretched across the lower half of her face.

"HYAAAAA!" Torrelye roared as she brought her scythe across her body in a clean horizontal slicing motion.

The bladed edge hooked around Lucy's body and cut straight through her middle. She didn't scream. She didn't shout for help. She just gaped a little. Blood started to bead up at the start of the cut and then spread from one side of her to the other. Her body had been severed. Two halves instead of one, even though her body was still somehow intact or perfectly balanced one half on another.

Such a hard fate to accept. The main character of her own life story dying. Did she have any regrets?

Of course.

If she didn't ever have any regrets, she wouldn't be human.

She hadn't had the chance to return to Fairy Tail.

She hadn't been able to say goodbye to Natsu, Erza and Jeremiah. Nor the rest of her comrades which used to fight with side by side.

Not a chance to tell Gray she was sorry for being reckless.

She hadn't had her Fairy Tail ending.

She wasn't able to protect herself let alone anyone else.

She had be simply content with everything that had happened so far and feel fulfilled even though it was only a short life.

Number 1- Weakness

Number 2- Fear

Number 3- Regret

Lucy's corpse sunk to her knees.

A tear slipped down her cheeks.

Number 1- Weakness

Number 2- Fear

Number 3- Regret

Number 4- Sadness

the salty water splashed onto the back of her hand. She rubbed her hand slightly removing the layer of foundation revealing the pink Fairy Tail insignia.

'Do fairies have tails?

I guess I'll never know.

But I would like to think it's possible.

Because that's what Fairy Tail achieved,

the impossible.'

Number 1- Weakness

Number 2- Fear

Number 3- Regret

Number 4- Sadness

Number 5- Death

"Arigatou, mina."

"YUKIIII!" screamed Erza.

The swords pierced through the café window and she dove out running for the lifeless body. She stumbled and ran to Yuki's side. She was breathing heavily and took Yuki's wrist in her hand checking her pulse.

"NO NO YUKI PLEASE!" begged Erza.

Erza removed her hand from the girl's wrist in defeat. And then she saw it.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY!"

**Okay so maaaayyyybe I killed off the main character. Oops. But don't worry, there are more chapters I promise you. Going on about the other characters and stuff like that. Please don't hate me. Just read the next chapter please! I swear it will still be good and worth reading. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Read and review! **

**The chapter will be out in a couple of hours when I finish it haha **

**~Hermit! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm such a shocking, awful, horrible, terrible, sadistic author! **

**Probably like that in real life to…. **

**(Scrap the probably)**

**If you stalk my DeviantART account 'RuaNightshade' and browse through my gallery, there is a deviant of the amazing Jeremiah himself! It's not the greatest sketch of what he looks like, but you get the rough idea. **

**Now! **

**To the story! **

**I bet you're wondering what's coming next! **

**Well I hope…. **

Chapter 14- His love

"Lucy?" questioned Natsu… 'LUCY!'

Natsu rushed up to the body Erza was kneeling beside. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had trouble digesting the concept of Lucy being a corpse that was split into the two pieces. Natsu closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and then opening them again. Sadly, it wasn't a dream. His eyes were glued onto the back of her hand.

"_Hey Natsu! Look, I got the Fairy Tail symbol!" grinned a bubbly Lucy. _

"_That's great Luigi…" he replied. _

Natsu's eyes filled with water and the river of tears flowed endlessly. His best friend,

his comrade,

his partner,

and his love.

Gone.

~o0o~

She felt an arm sweep her away. She felt slightly nauseous, a massive lurch in her stomach on top of that wasn't helping. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, only opening them when the sickness had subsided. She was in a dark alley way. She felt herself being carried in the arms of someone warm…. Someone strong and masculine… Before she knew it, she was being pulled into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and one hand rested on the back of her head pulling her into his chest.

"You're not dead. It's okay." said a reassuring familiar voice.

"Jeremiah?" she questioned with a quiver in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm here." he replied.

Number 1- Weakness

Number 2- Fear

Number 3- Regret

Number 4- Sadness

Number 5- Death

Number 6- Confusion

"I'm confused." she spoke softly.

"You were about to-

She was about to-

She had a scythe Lucy!

I pulled you out of the way and teleported us here." he explained finally.

"What? but then why did I? Why did I imagine myself dying?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, sorry about that. I left an illusion of you dying so that shadow tamer would leave you alone. I don't know how to explain this to you… but would you be satisfied with, the illusion was so strong it had its side effects?" said Jeremiah.

"No, I can't be satisfied. Please explain?" Lucy requested.

Jeremiah sighed, "Well, first you must know, illusion is one of the most complex and misunderstood magics there is. Illusions can be dangerous when they are of a living thing, because the illusion is of similar nature to a thought projection, where the projection is linked to those who it was casted upon. Only difference eventually the illusion fades away. When is depending on the strength of the caster. This illusion had you linked to your projection's thoughts. I'm sorry. I couldn't control it until the command I gave the illusion was fulfilled." he explained in depth.

"So Erza and Natsu think I'm dead?" asked Lucy,

"They think Yuki's dead. Unless there was something you did in that illusion to give it away." said Jeremiah.

"I-I-I rubbed the concealer on the back of my hand off. They could see my guild mark if they looked. They'd eventually see my whip and keys to." she began stuttering.

"I just didn't want Oracion Seis to come after you. Not again." he replied.

"How long until the illusion disappears?" asked Lucy,

"48 hours." he answered.

"I finally got what I wanted huh… to disappear from the lives of the friends I loved?" Lucy asked herself.

"You could always go back. Tell them that you're alive." suggested Jeremiah flatly.

"I could. But if I did that, there would have been no point in leaving, I still haven't achieved anything. But if I didn't, until I return, everyone will think I'm dead. I could leave them a note saying I'm alive? but they'd probably be able to track me down based on even something as small as that... Hey Jeremiah?" said Lucy.

"Mmmm?" he responded.

"Will you come back to Fairy Tail with me?" asked Lucy.

Jeremiah hesitated for a moment.

"No." he replied simply. "There are things still left for me to do." he added.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like finding the contract my mother bound me to." he told her.

"If I go back to Fairy Tail, will I ever see you again? I can't let go of a friend like you so easily." said Lucy.

"You will never see me again. I don't exist. I only exist to those I have business with. Other than that, I am separate from the world. I don't know why I even let you stay with me! I should have known this would happen! The whole reason I went into isolation for so long was so I didn't have any more fights with someone I loved!" he raised his voice.

"So you don't want me here." she said softly.

"I didn't say-"

"Yes you did. Why are all of a sudden regretting and shouting about all this now!?" she exclaimed in a desperation to understand.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!" he shouted. "You get yourself attacked! You almost die! Then you say you're going back to Fairy Tail where I can't protect you! It makes me angry." he clenched his jaw.

"Why does protecting me matter so much to you?" asked Lucy.

Jeremiah looked away from her and then looked back at her staring red eyes.

"Because you're the only person I've been close to since the incident." he replied.

"Why me?" she wondered.

Jeremiah swallowed and took a deep breath. He leaned in closer to her. Slowly, inch by inch. He passed her cheek and his lips were closed to her ear.

"Because I love you." he whispered.

Her eyes widened and her heart thumped in her chest. She was frozen. Speechless. Shocked to say the least.

He took a step back and turned around facing his back to her.

"Let's go back to the inn. Put your hood up, you'll need a new disguise now that Yuki's dead." he said as he began walking.

**Okay so there was no way I was going to kill off the main character! What kind of person does that!? Me… sometimes… **

**I hope I made you cry at one stage or another, because that means I'm killing people right. **

**Jeremiah confessed his love to Lucy! **** epiiiiccccccccccc **

**Opinions and reviews well appreciated! **

**Do you think Jeremiah and Lucy are getting together too fast?**

**Thank you for following through past last chapter, especially if you actually thought Lucy was dead. **

**I appreciate everyone's support! **

**Next chapters should be longer, **

**~Hermit! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Nenene Roise

The doors of the guild creaked open. Heads turned. It was awfully quiet recently probably since Natsu and Erza were on a job, and Gray had no one to pick a fight with. Gildarts was still travelling, the Raijinshu were probably on a mission, and so was team Shadow gear. The door was pushes further open, a feminine figure stood before them. She walked into the hall with a plain expression. She was a shorter girl, about the height of Levy, she had crimson red eyes and medium brown hair that shone light brown here and there. Her hair was pulled up into two high pig tails tied with red ribbon to match her eyes, although her long fringe hid one eye. She wore an off white blouse with denim shorts and faded red canvas-styled shoes.

"Hello there, how can we help you?" asked Mira sweetly.

"I would like to join this guild." she stated simply with a tinge of bitterness in her tone.

"Master!" called Mira ushering Makarov over.

"Is that so?" questioned Makarov catching the girl's sentenced as he shuffled over.

"Yes." she confirmed.

"What is your name?" asked Mira,

"It's Nenene Roise. I guess it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm physically fifteen years old and use take-over magic." she answered.

~o0o~

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, a new disguise yet again. This time she had long white hair that flowed straight, just past her shoulder blades, a long white fringe covered her right eye and a little less than half the right side of her face. Cancer had given her hair a smother of hair regrowth product for that. She had her new contacts in, these turned her eyes a bright green. Lucy sighed, she noted how she could have been mistaken for a Strauss girl. She had herself a new wardrobe of clothes again, she missed her usual attire, but if Lucy was dead, there was no point in turning back now. Her new name was Shirohana. Shirohana wore lots of flowy dresses and such. Currently she found herself in a white sundress with white ballet flats to match.

"You look beautiful, so don't worry." commented Jeremiah without looking at her.

"Jeremiah, about before-" Lucy began,

"Stop. That doesn't matter, let's just keep things the way they are." he stated firmly.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again in a loss for words.

"Come here." he mumbled instructing her.

Lucy stood up and walked over to Jeremiah, she couldn't make eye contact at all, she just kept her stare eye level which just so happened to be his torso. He pulled something out from behind his back, a crown of daisy's made into a hair piece. He placed it on her snowy hair with a slight tilt to his head. Lucy's eyes travelled up slowly. 'How do I feel about him?... I honestly don't know… How can I be sure? I've never been in love before. Could it be just like the time I thought I loved Natsu from the mere idea of it? Or is it real? Do I actually have feelings for Jeremiah?' she wondered. Her eye that wasn't clouded by hair was now staring at his lips. A light blush crept on to her cheeks but she shook her head frantically to rid of the unwanted redness. Jeremiah smirked at her casual head shaking spasm and her gaze made eye contact with his. He swept the snowy strands out of her face and tucked it behind her ear letting his hand linger near her face. He leant closer to her, slimming the space that separated them. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you didn't die, Lucy." he said with a tone of sincerity.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered.

"You're welcome." he told her.

He abruptly yet swiftly turned around. He picked up her cloak and slid it around her shoulders.

"We have another client." he stated.

~o0o~

The tears went streaming down their faces… There was no holding it back, no hiding the way they felt.

"Erza… Is this how it felt when you thought you lost Jellal?" asked Natsu.

"Something like that." replied Erza.

There was an eerie silence as they knelt beside the body held only intact by Erza's Armadura Fairy armor. It had been a day since her death, they were taking the body back to the Heartfilia mansion/estate which Erza would buy back for her to be buried in. She'd then with the help of Natsu, restore the place like Lucy had always wanted under the eye of her spirit. Eventually, they'd have to tell Fairy Tail the news upon their return… that would be the hardest part.

"DAMN IT ALL!" screeched Natsu punching an iron fist into the ground causing a quake like shudder.

"Natsu! Please stop it. It's not making things better!"

Erza pulled Natsu into a warm hug, the boy who had always been like a brother to her needed her, she'd help him through. She felt splashes of warm tears hit her shoulder, which made her tears fall heavier to.

"But I-I-I thought I loved her…" cried Natsu.

Erza hugged him tighter and stroked his hair.

"I know it's hard." she sympathised.

~o0o~

In the depths of a snowy valley, the icy wind whipped up her clothes and she shivered with chattering teeth as companions. Her eyes were focused on the horizon, finally the next client was approaching.

"I forgot to tell you it would be so cold." remarked Jeremiah.

"Yeah no kidding." Lucy scowled.

As the distance between them and the approaching mage shortened, Lucy was slowly able to figure out who it was. It wasn't like it was hard though, how many people did she know spontaneously stripped without realising it? 'Gray…' she thought with a gasp.

"Remember, you're Shirohana today." reminded Jeremiah.

Lucy nodded and continued staring at Gray. She fought back tears, it had been so long! Could it be… Gray thought she was dead?

"Hey Gray, how's it been?" asked Jeremiah as he approached.

"Alright… had a pretty interesting job Juvia dragged me on." said Gray paling in thought.

"Well, that does sound interesting… Say, did you have any fun with her?" Jeremiah winked.

Gray scowled, "I don't even think of her that way!... Or so I don't think…" he mumbled the last part.

"So you don't think?" Jeremiah questioned,

"Business first, discussion later." said Gray ending this fraction of conversation.

Lucy couldn't help but stifle a giggle. This seemed to have caught the attention of both males.

"Oh… Gray, this is Shirohana by the way… She's… a friend of an old partner…" he made up the spot.

Lucy lifted her head slightly and gave Gray a small smile. Gray nodded in acknowledgement.

"An old partner? I never knew you had a partner…" said Gray,

"Mmmm…" frowned Jeremiah looking at the ground. "She passed only recently…" he mumbled.

"Sorry," replied Gray. "For your loss…" he finished.

"So back to business," began Jeremiah clearing his throat. "You don't mind she's here do you?" he asked gesturing to the girl.

"No it's fine." said Gray.

Jeremiah began, "I have all the information on Oracion Seis for you. I wasn't able to obtain the details of how they escaped but the general idea is outlined. They are currently expanding from the six generals, going for a new edge, known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Midnight is taking the name of 'Pride', Racer being 'Greed', and Angel by the name of 'Envy'. Cobra apparently remained in Era imprisonment because he wanted to… It's suspicious but that's not the problem at hand. Oracion Seis have gained four new members. A bullet magic user going by the name of 'Gluttony', has a very dangerous and unique skill, the homing technique, I wasn't given much information on this so I can only assume that this is a technique allowing the caster to lock a spell on target. 'Wrath' is confirmed to be the sister of Rogue Cheney, her name is Torrelye. She isn't hesitant to kill if necessary, she's a shadow magic user. Her shadow magic somewhat resembles moulding magic. The 'Sloth' uses solidifying magic, not much is known about him at all actually. But Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel had a bit of a run in with 'Sloth' and 'Gluttony', so I'm sure they can contribute some information as well. Lastly is 'Lust', I couldn't get any information on her at all really. Except that her magic is a type of lost magic…. There is one last thing, it seems, Midnight is no longer the leader of Oracion Seis or the Seven Deadly Sins. There is rumour of a mage who has surpassed Midnight, crowning themself as Brain III."

Jeremiah handed Gray a handful of documents in a folder and held out another hand gesturing for something in return.

"Payment won't be necessary. I have some information to trade with you today, and you're going to like it." said Gray firmly.

"I'm listening." Jeremiah assured showing slight curiosity.

"This girl burst into the guild this morning. She looked a hell of a lot like you. Brown hair, red eyes and all." said Gray,

"It's not that uncommon." Jeremiah shrugged with a sigh.

"Just hear me out. She had the same surname as you. She said her name was Nenene Roise… When we asked her why she wanted to join the guild, she said it was because she heard that Fairy Tail was the strongest and she wanted to be the strongest too, because she's hoping that one day her mother and father will recognise her and her strength and finally adopt her."

"Adopt her? Why would her own parents need to adopt her?" questioned Shirohana.

"Strangely enough, this girl is an open book, she told us everything. Including the fact that she was supposed to be an experiment conducted by the magical council to become a weapon against Zeref. They cancelled the project because she developed her own conscience and they were afraid she'd turn against them. She said she was the child born from utilising the DNA of one of the wizard saints and Amai Roise. She wasn't supposed to be a full-fledged human, only a robot… a puppet of the authorities… She was never trained to be a mage… in fact she's having lessons with Mirajane as we speak… Speaking of which, I left something very important out Jeremiah…. Her main magic is take-over: Spirit soul." Gray replied to the both of them.

"So does that make Nenene Jeremiah's sister!?" gasped Shirohana butting in again.

"Shiro-" Jeremiah scowled.

"It's fine." assured Gray.

"How do we know she's not just bullshitting us?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"We don't. I guess you could meet her for yourself. But the main point is, she's looking for your mother to. She may just be your ticket to finding her." said Gray.

"I doubt it…" mumbled Jeremiah.

"You don't have any other leads." added Shirohana.

"That's true… " Jeremiah continued to mumble. "We are done for the day Gray. It was pleasure doing business with you." he nodded.

"As always, Jeremiah." Gray nodded in return.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Gray…" said Shirohana with a small smile.

Shirohana and Jeremiah turned on their heels about to walk away when,

"Wait!" called out Gray,

Lucy whipped her head around quickly. Gray was fumbling with his hands nervously. 'This is so weird to see Gray…. what is this?... ANXIOUS!?' thought Lucy. Erza's words echoed through Gray's head… the ones about trying to see someone else to figure out how he felt for Juvia… Although he didn't like the idea of using anyone, the red-head had a point… and they didn't have to be seeing each other… they could be two friends just getting to know each other over dinner right?

"Shirohana… would you join me for dinner tonight? I'd like to get to know you better." he asked with all the confidence he could muster.

Lucy's face froze. Gray. Just. Asked. Her. Out. Or. What?

"Uhhhmmmm." she hummed hoping the answer would just magically come to her.

She glanced at Jeremiah, his expression was unreadable from his bangs strategically positioned so they shadowed his face. Her eyes darted back to Gray.

'WHAT DO I DO?'

**Phew, been meaning to update this chapter for ages! Gomen for taking so long! 10% writers block, 60% pure laziness, 20% stupid assignments I had to finish, and 10% dealing with daily drama. **

**If you'd like me to, I can post you little doses of my daily life at the moment in the author's notes. It's quite interesting. At the moment, it's kinda like a soap opera o.O Fun fun **** Please review if you want that to happen, I would love to share, but I won't bore you if you don't wanna read it. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I would really appreciate it if you left a review, I really like reading them. **

**I love pairing Lucy with people as you can probably tell... we've got some NaLu, lots of JereLu, and a little bit of GrayLu **** Oh joy and goodie :3 **

**Well, love from the one and only amazing, **

**~HERMIT! **


End file.
